Falling Away From Me
by vintagegirl
Summary: High School Fic. Chris is settling into being normal at school. He still has demon fighting on the side, but he's finally found the girl of his dreams who's accepted his secret as well as him for who he is. Until he accidentally sent her to hell.
1. Break Me Up

"Jade, come on it was only for a few minutes." Chris cried out as he ran after his girlfriend. She kept her back to him though as he ended up trailing after her only seeing her long black and red streaked hair. The girl he was following was not in the mood to listen to what he had to say. So, he had to run after her. It seemed that he was always running after her.

On his journey to quickly grab Jade's arm his mother as well as his Aunt Phoebe just looked at him as if he were crazy and shook their heads at him. He knew what he had done was wrong. It wasn't like he could undo it. It had been a spontaneous reaction to the event at hand and he had really screwed up.

This time Jade had had enough of him dropping her off in odd places with odd babysitters that she didn't know. Hell, she had just realized the family secret and here she was very pissed at him. Rightfully, of course, but he couldn't change what he had done. He could only apologize profusely and hope she would look beyond that.

"No way, Chris. Not this time." Jade replied as she turned to face him fully and he stopped in his tracks. Her deep blue eyes were sparking with a fury that he wasn't very sure he wanted to deal with. He stopped fully for a second as he looked into her eyes. He swore he heard Paige in the background.

He heard her whispered words to his mother and aunt, "Hell, half no fury then a women's scorn."

He also heard Phoebe's giggle. He didn't bother to look back at them. They were all out of the way hiding somewhere where he couldn't see them. He had no privacy in this house. It was enough to make a guy go crazy sometimes especially with all the estrogen in the air.

He hated knowing that his aunts as well as his mother knew what he had done. Hell, they had been there when the fire demon had been vanquished and when he had realized what he had accidentally done. His look when he had realized where he had sent Jade would be priceless and remembered throughout the history of his family.

Hell, he should just have framed it and sent it to them for a Christmas card or something because he would never hear the end of it.

"What do you.." he started.

She wasn't supposed to remember last time. It had been too brief. Plus, his mother didn't even know what 'up there' was like so how could Jade possiblly remember? She wasn't even magical.

"What do I mean? I remember Chris. I remember being up there with the Elders. The Elders, whoever the hell they really are. You had them baby-sit me, but obviously they didn't like me much so then you had to just leave me down in hell for awhile." she replied as she wrenched her arm out of his grip.

Crap, she did remember. How he didn't know. Right now though he had to stop her from walking out of that door. If she did there was a chance she would never come back into his life and he wanted her there. Ever since the first time she had enrolled at his high school and came into his biology class like she had owned the place he had wanted her in his life.

She had been beautiful and confident, as well as strange and beautiful. She had been everything he had wanted. Hell, she had even been okay with his secret. Until now of course.

"It wasn't literally hell that you were in." he said as he tried to buffer the truth.

"Oh, well the you deal with a firey pit of brimstone below you and we'll see what you have to say then." she spat back at him as she folded her arms over her chest in anger.

He had screwed up big this time. He knew it. He had accepted it the moment he had brought her back to him.

He hadn't meant to send her to hell. It had just happened. One minute they were kissing, the next a demon had appeared in the Manor and had thrown fire at them, and then he had orbed her straight as far away from him as possible to save her life. Of course, the whole fire part from the demon had really not been wasted on him since she had been incidentally orbed straight onto one of the rock ledges in one of the pits of the underworld hell.

Chocolate, flowers, and a magical getaway wasn't going to help him now.

"Okay, all you have to do is calm down and listen to me. I am really sorry. Jade, I'm so so sorry." he said begging for forgiveness.

"Chris, you sent me to hell. I am expecting way more then an apology." she yelled at him as she rolled her eyes and took a few more steps from him in anger.

"You were in danger. That was the first place I thought of to..."

Phoebe sipped her coffee and raised her eyebrows. "God, he's not doing so well in there." she whispered to her sisters as they watched from the corner of the kitchen.

"You're telling me," Paige agreed.

"Oh, shush. It doesn't help that we are listening into this," Piper chided her sisters as she pulled a chair up to them and sat down.

"Did you get it?" Paige asked.

"Oh, yeah. Popcorn for Phoebe. How that goes well with coffee I will never get. Strawberries for me, and Paige, the chocolate ice cream is gone so you have to settle for vanilla." Piper replied.

"No chocolate ice cream!" Paige cried.

"Settle. Since someone forgot to put it on the grocery list." Piper replied with a look.

"We really should talk to Phoebe about that. I guess a person never is really housebroken." Paige replied with a turn of her mouth, heaven cast brown eyes, and a quick gulp of vanilla ice cream.

"Shush, You guys, she's got a point." Phoebe declared waving her arm in their direction.

"So, what? When did you think 'Hey, I think I will orb Jade to hell. I'm sure no one will come after her there'?" Jade asked as she impersonated his voice.

"Look, you just don't get it." Chris replied in frustration as he looked around the room from some kind of inspiration or some kind of a diversion.

"Exactly. Explain to me why you had to orb me to hell, Chris. Orb, that's what you call it right? That's your lingo, isn't it?" she asked him.

"My power just saved your life. Would it kill you to be a little more considerate?" Chris replied defensively as he folded his arms over his chest also in anger.

"Okay, then let's trade places. Maybe, I will be pacified then knowing I can ship your ass anywhere in the world for free. Hmm. That sounds so good right about now." she told him.

"Can I explain myself or are you going to overreact the whole time?" Chris asked her.

He knew he was setting her off a little bit more. She gave him a look that could kill. Then, she flicked her wrist at him to go on as she took a few breaths of air to calm herself down a bit.

"I don't know if I want to hear your side right now. I am a little too angry at the moment." she told him in a voice as well as a calm state of mind.

"Well, sit down shut up and listen for once alright. Please?" he told her as he pushed her gently down onto the white couch.

"Why? So I can make it easier on you to orb me somewhere else. Hey, I guess hell just wasn't good enough. Why not the bottom of the ocean this time? See how long it'll take for me to suffocate and drown." she replied as she tried to get up but he pushed her back down.

"Okay, being way too overdramatic here." he told her.

"Right." she drawled as she stared up at him angrily.

"Okay, I am sorry. But I've had enough." Chris told her as he used his telekinesis to keep her mouth closed. "Okay... Okay. I .. I sent you there because I couldn't send you 'up there'. You had one thing right. The Elders don't like babysitting. And well, I had no where else to send you. I had a demon who just appeared out of no where and you were here. I panicked. I'm sorry I sent you to hell of all places, but I knew you'd be safer there then you were here. I mean look at it this way... you're an innocent that was orbed somewhere safe. Demons would never expect you to be orbed to hell. It's ingenious." he told her as he found a niche to play at. He gave up as his gaze settled over her 'I don't know what you take me for, but I am not taking your crap' look. "Look, I don't know how many times I can possibly say that I'm sorry until you understand that I mean it. I was trying to protect you that's all you need to know." he told her as he stopped trying to keep her mouth shut and waited for her response.

She shook her head. She stayed quiet for a long moment and he didn't know how to take it. She wasn't exactly the quiet type.

"Jade?" he asked.

"Oooh, what do you think she's going to do?" Phoebe polled her sisters.

"Well, she can either kiss and make up with him or walk out of the door." Piper offered the two case scenarios.

"Or she could scream at him, wack him to a pulp with her shoes, and then tell the world our secret." Paige added in a fake peppy voice. "Your choice."

"Always, the voice of reason," Phoebe told Paige sarcastically.

"Someone's got to do the job." Paige replied flexing her arms as her sisters rolled their eyes at her.

Phoebe looked back at the scene and started to poke Piper fiercely as Jade went to get her black jacket lying over the chair and put it on in the extended silence.

"Jade, come on. Say something. Anything. The silence treatment technique stopped working when we were kids." Chris said softly as he watched her.

He wanted to stop her. He wanted to just get her to stop and realize he hadn't done it on purpose. He couldn't though. She was pissed. If he was in her shoes he would have ran out of the house the minute he had been orbed back.

"Alright, Chris. "she replied.

"Alright, what? You forgive me? You understand? There is no way in hell.. no pun intended.. that the girl I know would have miraculously stopped overreacting to this whole situating." he told her as he watched her move gracefully.

She gave him a slick side glance and stepped back for a moment.

"Jade, I was trying to protect you. That's all. You're powerless. I can't protect you, myself, and then vanquish a demon at the same time. I would have to look out for both of us and it's safer to orb you somewhere else then deal."

She bit her lip as a sad look passed into her blue eyes.

The sisters looked at one another. They all had seen that look before. It was the look of giving up. It had happened in their own countless failed relationships. It was the look of someone who wasn't able to deal with real life let alone someone else's magical excess baggage too. They all knew this was only going to end badly.

"Alright, your silence is killing me."

"You're right, Chris." for a moment hope filled him and then she went on " I am sorry to be such a burden." she said.

"No, Jade. That is not what I am trying to say." he told her as he stopped her in her tracks from making any random attempts towards the front door.

"Chris, that is exactly what you are saying. So, I will cut to the chase. I am human and you're.. Well you. I can't be on your level I can only be your innocent in your eyes. I don't want you to be looking over your shoulder worrying about me every time something bad happens and I sure don't want to be orbed to Timbuktu next time so.. "

"No," he protested. He could see the hurt in her blue eyes as it passed into him. He couldn't believe she was doing this. He couldn't believe this was ending this way. She pressed her fingers to his lips and smiled sadly as she looked into his blazing green eyes.

"You know that this was inevitable the minute we kissed. I knew it when you first told me your secret. I just was trying.." her voice faded off.

They both had been trying to pull it off. When he was growing up his mother had said love was hard. He had never thought it was like this. It was tearing him apart. He didn't want to lose her, but he knew what she was doing was right. She would always be his first worry. She would always be in danger.

She had no powers of her own. She had nothing but her own mortality to fall back on and even that was short lived. It didn't matter that they were in love in the end. It only mattered how they were going to end up without each other. This way she was choosing to be alive.

"Don't do this." he said softly as he laid his forehead over top of hers.

"Chris, what else can I do. I release you from me. Alright? I will go be a regular human innocent in your terminology and I will live a normal life. You can stay here and fight off demons. Save the world on a daily basis humbly without any credit and I will keep your secret for you." she promised so lightly that her words barely met his ears in the stillness of the room.

For a moment as he held onto her it felt like the world had stopped. He didn't have that power though. If he had the power to freeze time he would have frozen her long ago.

He didn't want to lose her. She had been the first person who he had actually told his secret to who he had trusted enough to do so. She was the first person who he had cared about that wasn't a family member and here she was just leaving him like this. It wasn't right.

"I promise I won't orb you to hell next time. I promise. You can pick where I can orb you." he tried to keep her.

"Chris, shut up and let me go." she told him as she gave a small bittersweet laugh to his suggestion. She gave him a small kiss on the lips as she did and hugged him to her hard as if she could just keep him there in her arms forever.

He realized there was one flaw in her that he hadn't seen before. She was too much of a martyr.

"Not without a fight." he told her.

She laughed again through tears that fell down her tanned cheeks. "Chris, I can't be a super witch I wasn't made that way. I'm sorry. "

He was speechless and near tears. He had never wanted her to be a super witch. He had never wanted her to be apart of the hell his family had to go through daily to survive as well as save the world. He wanted her to be as far from that as possible. Of course, wanting that and then living it were two separate things.

"You don't have to be. You just have to be here with me. "

"Shhh. Maybe, in our next lifetime."

Chris felt her pull away from his arms. Again, he felt hollow as he saw her start to go towards the door. Everything was moving so fast for him. He didn't get how she could just be in love with him, then angry with him one minute, and the next she was leaving him. Only a minute before all of this had happened they had been kissing as he'd led her to the door.

She had been going home. They were going to meet up the next day to practice for the part of the Shakespeare play project that they had together in English class.

Now, here they were. She was saying goodbye to him. She was breaking up with him. He was losing her right after he had found her and found someone who could be trusted with his secret.

He wasn't going to give up though. He promised himself that one silently. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Not when she as one of the best things that had happened to him.

It was then that a demon had shimmered in. He hadn't known. He had been too distracted with the world moving so fast around him as it changed rapidly as he watched her go to the door. She had had her hand resting on the doorknob. He had caught up with her.

Jade had took a breath and looked back at him. She had had tears in her eyes. She was about to say something. At the time, he had hoped it was just that she was going to say it was joke or something like that. Instead, she just looked at him for a long moment. Her dark blue eyes fading into his as he had started to move towards her again.

Then, her sky blue eyes had moved to a spot behind him in surprise as her mouth had opened. Whatever she had been about to say to him before was gone as she called out his name in warning. "Chris!"

He hadn't even had the time to turn his head it had happened so quickly. Just as her words had made sense in his mind a fireball had come flying out of no where. It hadn't been aimed at him though. It had barreled forward and rammed right into Jade's chest as she cried out.

She flung back jarringly and hit the stained glass doorway. Her eyes were still filled in shock. Her pale pink lips were still open from crying out his name. Then, her body slunk slowly to the ground as he saw her eyes darken in deaths grip.


	2. Locked Away

_Lots of thanks to Pukah: I'm glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger. I love them too.. _

_And also to Highlandgurl: Thanks for the kudos. I would do the whole other story of their relationship beforehand, but I think I can tie it in here. So, you're getting a two for one special on Chris and Jade. You get to see the present of it, a bit of the future (in the end of course :) ) , and also their past._

_As always, reviews are welcomed. Enjoy!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------oh... p.s. the setup I will explain so no one gets hung up and confused. In italics is the past. In bold and italics is the last half of the last chapter. In regular font is what's going on now._

_Chris came into the gymnasium sneakily. Of all places to find Jade he had never expected her to be in the gym practicing her shots. She was everything but athletic. So, of course, when her friends had pointed him in that general direction he had thought they were crazy. Of course, now that he had come he realized that they weren't. Nope, they weren't, but she was. She really wasn't good at the whole ball in hoop theory. Which showed as he watched her throw about ten trial shots without any success._

_He did have one good advantage to her being so into the game. He could easily sneak his way across the floor without a sound and surprise her. So he did and as he came up behind her he instantly grabbed the orange basketball from her hands._

_He threw the ball in the general direction of the hoop and smiled at her as he heard the swoosh of the ball as it went through the net. The old saying 'nothing but net' applied as he grinned at her childishly. It had only taken a second for her to figure out who it was that had taken her basketball and then she'd instantly placed her hands firmly on her hips as she stared at him annoyed._

"_Hey, I was trying here, Mister" she told him._

"_Yeah I know. I saw. I conquered." he told her. "You need a few pointers on your shots, Missie. And I know exactly who can help. Me, of course."_

"_Whatever macho man." she replied a slight grin appearing like a ghost over her lips. "Just cause you got a part on the basketball team doesn't mean you can impress me or something with your skills. I will not be your groupie. And fyi I wasn't even trying."_

"_Noted." he told her. "But I did get you a three point basket."_

"_Gee, thanks," she said. Her annoyance with him disappeared as she went back into her regular mode. "So what are you doing here? Practice is right now. The first practice of the season need I remind you."_

"_Oh, yeah that." he said looking at the waxed gym floor._

"_Yeah, that. First practice of your first season on the team. It doesn't look good for you to just not show up there, Chris. So what's up?" she asked him lightly._

_Unlike most people who would yell at him for his lack of responsibilities Jade had always been good at knowing when harping over small things was going too far or not. That was another thing he loved about her. When a majority of girls he'd dated as of now as well as most of the girls in the high school made big things out of very small things, Jade stood on her own knowing when to yell at him when something was wrong or else when to not yell at him. It was nice not to be dating a sociopath from his high school for once._

"_I quit." he informed her as he rubbed the side of his face nervously._

_He knew the instant he said it he wasn't going to get away with that lame of an answer. Of course, she had been there for the past few weeks watching him practice and everything. So, now after the big celebration of him joining the team was over and he had quit out of the blue he could only expect her to yell at him out of the confusion. He would have done the same._

"_What?" she cried. "You can't just quit. All you did was try out. You never even went to a practice. I could be wrong, Chris, but people usually quit something after they have at least tried it. Not after they get a part on the basketball team that they have been practicing for all year that they have been spouting out all kinds of poetic love for. Hell, you could be married to basketball for how much time you have put into the damned thing."_

_Chris smiled and made another hoop. He had been practicing forever. He had even been good enough to make it on the team. Which was something he had wanted since before he could remember . It was the perfect chance to be normal. It was the perfect opportunity to get around normal people and act like a normal person instead of a freak._

_Which whether his parents or his family wanted to admit it it was real. He was a freak along with the rest of his family. It didn't matter that they saved people daily. All that mattered was the fact that they all had super powers others didn't have. They all had super powers that could only be used to benefit others and not themselves and after everything they did for people everyday along with all the horrible stuff thrown their way he didn't get why they were still on the good side. _

"_I changed my mind." he lied as he looked at her._

_She shook her head in disbelief at him. Her clear blue eyes pierced through his as she pressed her cat like glasses up onto her nose. Her bangs cut into her eyesight as she did and she got even more annoyed. Her disarray of black and red hair was all back in a muddled ponytail that he tugged lightly as they started to walk around the white lined gymnasium._

_She sure didn't like the fact that he quit. Of course, she didn't understand it. He did though. More then he wanted to. He didn't have time for it. He couldn't be at a basketball game or at practice and then have to go vanquish a demon. He would end up letting someone down at some point in time. That and he was in the advanced classes in school and they were slowly killing him._

_Another semester and he was sure he might have a mental breakdown, but he was still looking for a bright side. Of course, the only bright side so far in life where being normal wasn't second nature to him and he had to protect his secret from coming out every moment of everyday was Jade ._

_She got him. Somehow she did. She didn't know everything about him but she got him. He liked that about her. She wasn't exactly the most normal either which helped a lot when all anyone ever wanted to be was normal, popular, and to fit in. Sure she was mortal and had no freak powers to dwell on, but she did have troubles dealing with people their age. _

_Hell, she was smarter as well as more mature then anyone in his grade. Half the people he had met so far needed to go back to kindergarten and grow up all over again because they really had missed that lesson the first time round._

"_You have practiced for tryouts since forever and yet you changed you're mind. Hello, did something happen that I don't know about?"_

"_I don' t have the time alright." he told her slightly annoyed at her for still not letting it go._

"_Time? You are in high school and you're a guy. All you do is figure out when you want to have a shower during the week, you play video games for hours on end, and then you sleep. How do you not have time?" she remarked as she shook her head._

_He didn't. He had to do his advanced classes work. He had to deal with the endless family drama as well as any unsuspecting demon attacks on the family which happened daily. He barely had time for anything after that. The only spare doses of time he did have he ended up spending with Jade. Since she was one of the only one people he really cared about enough to use the time he did have on._

"_So what is it? What's up? What's the confidential info you aren't telling me about?" she asked him as she wrapped her arm around his waist and walked along beside him on the boxed track._

_When she looked up at him and saw that he wasn't going to tell her she grabbed his hand in hers and put his arm behind his back in a quick, hard hold. Slightly painful but she was just playing around. "I could always use force to get it out of you."_

"_Please, do." he laughed._

_She made a noise in between an annoyed grunt and a laugh and released him. She then went back to having her arm around his waist as they walked along. Surprisingly, they were alone in the gym which was usually packed. Today they had gotten lucky._

_Chris risked a side glance at her. She was confused by his actions. She wasn't going to dwell on it though because she didn't know the whole story. One thing she had always been good about was giving him space till he was ready to commit._

_Maybe he would tell her the big family secret. Maybe she would accept it. Maybe she would be cool with everything and stay with him. Then, she would understand why he did strange things sometimes, when he had to skip out on hanging out with her, or even why he wasn't allowed to have people in his house. Or maybe she would think he was a freak and never talk to him again._

_Now that he had thought about it he wasn't exactly so sure if he wanted to know what her response would be._

"_Maybe, I'll tell you someday." he told her secretly hoping so._

"_Hopefully, I'm not like some dying old broad by then ." she laughed out at him as her head laid against his shoulder.........._

_**Her sky blue eyes had moved to a spot behind him in surprise as her mouth had opened. Whatever she had been about to say to him before was gone as she called out his name in warning. "Chris!"**_

_**He hadn't even had the time to turn his head it had happened so quickly. Just as her words had made sense in his mind a fireball had come flying out of no where. It hadn't been aimed at him though. It had barreled forward and rammed right into Jade's chest as she cried out.**_

_**She flung back jarringly and hit the stained glass doorway. Her eyes were still filled in shock. Her pale pink lips were still open from crying out his name. Then, her body slunk slowly to the ground as he saw her eyes darken in deaths grip..............**_

Chris barely had the chance to even turn around before another fireball was sent straight at him. It hit him squarely in the side. He flew back into the living room and hit the ground hard as the harsh reality of his life came back to him.

"Oh, oh." Phoebe said as she jumped up from her chair and popcorn spilled everywhere onto everyone around her.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried out as the buttery popcorn hit her and flew into her hair as well as Paige's.

"Sorry." Phoebe cried.

"I don't mean that." Piper cried as she started out into the hallway. Paige ran out with her and used her telekinesis to bat the demon as hard as she could into the wall. He was knocked off his feet for a moment and landed hard onto the hardwood floor, but he still got to his feet with a slick, deranged smile over his lips.

"You think that that will kill me, witches?" the demon asked in a nasally alto voice.

"Oh, not that. But this definitely will." Piper told him as she threw her hands up at him and blew him up.

"Well, that was easy," Paige replied as she looked at her oldest sister's handiwork happily.

"Thankfully, it's still so nice when the lower level demons decide to come by. It makes my day when we can get rid of them and don't have to do any extensive research." Phoebe replied.

"You're telling me, sis." Paige replied with a grin.

Piper didn't wait a minute longer as she stormed into the living room where she had saw her son fall. The demon had gotten them all by surprise. The whole drama in the living room between Jade and Chris had been enough to distract them, but then the demon had come along and she had felt like an amateur all over again as she'd watched the demon send the fireball straight at her son.

She had barely had time to think before she had come out after the demon to vanquish his sorry ass. That and having to deal with Phoebe's surprised jumping habit that had started as of late had gotten an awesome amount of popcorn sprayed all over her and a shower was probably in order when this all ended.

Piper entered the living room to see Chris lying on the floor. He had his back to her and for a moment her heart could have stopped. He was just lying there so still and he was on his side. He could be dead.

Piper didn't think of that any more as she ran to her son and kneeled down beside him. He was shivering as she came to him. He was alive. She thanked whoever it was that had saved him and placed her hand over his shoulder.

"Chris? Chris?" she whispered.

He slowly opened his reddened eyes to the world around him. He was still shaking in her arms as she held onto his shoulder.

"Chris, turn for me, will you? I need to see how bad it is." she told him in a soothing voice.

His green eyes stared at her in shock as he did what she had told him to do. He was perfectly fine on his left side. He was barely damaged. Then, she saw his hand was holding his right side as his breath shook out of him. She saw an intense burn on his side that ranged from his lower back to his stomach. He was hurt badly. Her poor baby was hurt.

"Chris, it'll be okay. Alright , you're gonna be fine." she told him in a smooth voice as she brushed his dark brown hair out of his sweat ridden forehead.

"Jade?" he whispered out in pain.

Of course, he would worry about her at a time like this. He really did love her.

Piper took a small glance over to Jade who Paige was kneeling by as she looked her over. Phoebe stood in the doorway drawn between their innocent and her nephew as she stood with tears in her eyes. Piper knew something wasn't at all right with the picture as Paige gave her a small worried look as she bit her lower lip.

Piper ignored that factor though and held her son tightly. "Paige, Chris needs you." she called over to Paige.

"Uh, Piper. " Paige started as she looked up from Jade.

"Paige." Piper replied slightly in a warning tone. She wanted Chris to be healed. He was in pretty bad shape and if what she thought she knew about Jade not being able to be healed. If Jade was dead then she sure didn't want her son to know until they had save his life.

Paige went to Chris. Her face was drawn together in sadness for him as she kneeled down beside him in her short denim v-neck dress and placed her pale hands over his side and started to heal her nephew. The warm golden rush came over his body as it was healed. As soon as Paige was done he was on his feet and was running over to the door before anyone could stop or even warn him.

Piper and Paige exchanged a look as he made it to Jade and fell to his knees to kneel beside her. The sisters weren't ready to see Chris see one of his girlfriend's killed by an evil lower level demon. He was too young to deal with this.

Phoebe looked at Chris as she watched in worry, "Uh. Chris. I think you should..."

"What?" he asked her in a hard whisper as he touched Jade's face softly. "Jade?"

They all could see that Jade wasn't breathing. They just weren't sure if Chris had realized that in in his state of shock. Jade was just lying there. She wasn't moving at all and her body was slowly growing cold as Chris touched her face so gently as if he were afraid she were going to break in his very hands.

Piper didn't want him to deal with this. This was why she hadn't wanted him to bring anyone home in case this happened. At first, she hadn't wanted their secret out but when he had told Jade she had let him bring her. At the time, she hadn't thought this would end badly. She had only been happy that Chris had found someone he could rely on and someone who accepted him for being less then normal.

"Jade?" he whispered again. His eyes were a strange color of blue green as he looked at her unresponsive face. He could feel her growing colder, but he wasn't about to accept it. She just needed to be healed. That was it. She'd be fine if he healed her.

"Well, she's..." Phoebe tried to say but she didn't want to break Chris's heart.

Chris ignored Phoebe and started to place his hands over Jade's body. His warm golden healing light started to fill her body. He was healing her. That's what he needed to do and that was what he was going to do. It was as simple as that. If he could be healed then she could too. Maybe it would take longer to heal her but he would eventfully save her.

Paige ran over to Chris and took his hands away from Jade's body. She held them in hers as he tried to break away but she held them tighter. Chris looked at his aunt as she stared at him with hard brown eyes. When their eyes met hers softened but not enough to stop her from telling him what he wasn't willing to know.

"She's dead, Chris." Paige told him the inevitable fact.


	3. Angels Would Cry

_Chris was trying to go through another endlessly boring day of his high school film class. This time he was stuck watching the drama movie classic Great Expectations. It played softly in the background of a small classroom that he sadly was occupying at the moment. Of course, the only good thing about it was the fact that he had Jade to accompany him throughout the boredom . _

_Chris leaned back against Jade's legs as he sat on the hardwood floor next to a small red couch in the back watching one of his top ten hated films. While he spent his time hating the film, Jade sat on the couch and slowly braids her long red an black hair into small braids. She obviously was into the movie more then he was since it was a romantic tragedy in the making and that was the types of movie she always fell for. _

_On the screen, is Finn. A man who has never gotten over his childhood love for a girl, Estella, who has no heart to give anyone and was never taught how to love. She has just explained to him why she doesn't know how to love him or even how to accept his love for her without hurting him. Chris is completely annoyed by the whole movie now and Jade is slowly getting into it by this time since she has finally found out that it is an ongoing obsession._

"_Wow, that was one awesome quote." she said as Estella finished her metaphor of love by using the example of a little girl who is taught to afraid of sunlight._

"_Whatever you say." Chris replied coolly as he ran a hand through his hair._

"_Chris, come on. It is so poetic. It says exactly metaphorically even why she can't be with him." Jade replied as she moved her knees a little to annoy him._

"_What I don't get is if she knows that something is wrong with her why doesn't she fix it? And why doesn't he get over her? There's like a million girls in the world. What is so special about that one?" Chris went on as he waved his hand at the blond woman looking on the screen who was looking out the taxis window._

"_You obviously have never fallen in love?" Jade asked him cryptically. _

_Chris knew she was trying to find out what they were at that moment. At the moment, he didn't really know. They were close. They had even kissed once, but he didn't know if he wanted to do anything about it. Sure, he really liked her, but he had a lot more baggage then the average guy did. He didn't want to make someone deal with it too. Hell, he didn't even know if he could even tell her enough to let her handle the extra baggage too._

_He stayed quiet for a moment as he pretended to contemplate what she had said. He risked a few small glances at her as she waited for something to come form him, but he stayed quiet._

_She shook her head at him and told him her point of view on the whole movie. "I understand her. Heck, I feel the same way sometimes."_

"_Yeah, but you aren't a tease." he retorted._

"_She's not a tease she just was always taught to fear love. She was never taught to accept it. I mean look at her major role model. It was a woman left on her wedding day who didn't trust men so she poisoned her own relative to get back at men. Now, that is demented." Jade told him flicking a random smile in his direction as she made her point confidently._

"_So you are saying your demented then?" he asked her with a brief smile._

"_It's so sad too." she said as she ignored his last comment. _

"_Ah, he deserved it he knew she would never love him."_

"_So, what? Would you try to go after the girl of your dreams even if it meant going through all that hardship and problems?" she asked slightly annoyed._

"_Well, no."_

"_Then why fall in love, Chris?" she asked him with her brilliant sky blue eyes staring into his...._

_**Paige ran over to Chris and took his hands away from Jade's body. She held them in hers as he tried to break away but she held them tighter. Chris looked at his aunt as she stared at him with hard brown eyes. When their eyes met hers softened but not enough to stop her from telling him what he wasn't willing to know.**_

_**"She's dead, Chris." Paige told him the inevitable fact....**_

'Then, why fall in love Chris?' Jade's words haunted him now as he gazed helplessly down at her. Paige was still holding his shaking hands in hers as she stared at him clamly with a look pf pity over her pale face.

He felt raw and bruised and beaten. He knew what Paige had said to him was true. He could feel that Jade's body was cold and unmoving beneath his hands while he had tried to heal her. He could see that her chest wasn't rising, but he still couldn't accept it.

He could see the bloody, burned damage that the fireball had caused her. Her whole chest was burned and blackened. She was like a human marshmallow that had been flambéed. Even as he kneeled beside her with Paige holding onto his hands he still couldn't believe it.

How could a demon just appear out of no where and take out the girl he loved?

Like losing her and knowing she was leaving him for good wasn't good enough so a demon had to come in and kill her?

He hated his life more then anything right at that moment. He hated it. He hated how unfair it was to kill off someone who had nothing to do with his fight with good and evil. He hated the fact that she was dead right now in front of him and he was completely useless at helping her. He had gotten her into the problem and now she was dead.

If only she hadn't been so pissed at him earlier. She wouldn't have come back so quickly before they had even killed off the demon that they had needed to. She wouldn't have been standing right in the very center of a dart board for the demon. She would still be alive and with him.

Why did she have to break up with him? Why hadn't he tried to stop her from leaving? If he had tried harder or he had orbed her away to the bridge or somewhere else even she would be safe now. If he had orbed her home for the last time instead of just watching her walk out she would still be breathing. If he hadn't let her surprise him so bad by breaking up with him then they wouldn't have to be dealing with this.

He just couldn't believe this was happening to him.

Jade was too young to die. She had to be alive. She couldn't just die.

Paige was wrong and she was taking up precious moments he needed to save Jade from dying. How many times had he and his family died before and been resuscitated? Why would Paige even stop him now from trying it with Jade since she was an innocent?

Unless she had never wanted them together in the first place.

"Get away.." Chris whispered raggedly as he looked at her with tear ridden wild green eyes.

"Chris!" Paige cried in confusion.

"I said get away from us!" he yelled at her.

"Whoa, Chris. Calm down." Paige cried out as she defensively raised her hand towards him as she tried to start to calm him down from whatever hysterical attack he was having.

He dropped Paige's other hand that was still holding onto him as he looked at her with rage in him. Then, he used his telekinesis to throw her back away from him and Jade. She was the threat to Paige now. Her and his mother and his other aunt who would side with her because they were sisters and they were older then he was and then had so much more experience. Whatever excuse they were going to provide him with now for letting Jade die he wasn't going to listen to.

He didn't pay attention to Paige's surprised scream as she fell back onto her arm hard. His mother cried out in shock as she rushed forward towards him and Phoebe rushed to Paige's side as she glared at him like he had gone crazy.

"Chris, stop it right this minute." Piper cried out.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he slowly picked Jade up from her crumpled position on the floor. For a long moment, all he could look at was her pale normally tanned face. Her eyes were shut closed to the world. She only looked like she was sleeping. He knew he could wake her up if he got the chance to. Not here though. He hadn't gotten the chance to try to save her here.

He turned to look at his family looking at him like he was the monster because he loved a girl and he wasn't willing to let her die. Jade lay heavily in his arms growing colder as the moments passed. He saw his mother with a shocked expression on her face as she watched him with clearly worried brown eyes. Her long dark brown hair flamed around her face as she took a few steps forward towards him. As usable, she was angry with him for not listening, but he didn't care.

"I won't let her die." he told them evenly.

Then he orbed out of the Manor and as far from them and as quickly as possible. He orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge and instantly cloaked himself from them as well as his Elder father. Then, he quickly went into doing the task of saving his girlfriend from certain death.

He didn't care what they said. He was going to bring her back. He didn't care if it was with magic or not. He was going to find a way to wake her up and keep her alive.

He knew now that he had been wrong before. He would go through all the problems with Jade because he had fallen in love with her. She deserved that.


	4. The What If Game

**_Then he orbed out of the Manor and as far from them and as quickly as possible. He orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge and instantly cloaked himself from them as well as his Elder father. Then, he quickly went into doing the task of saving his girlfriend from certain death...._**

Rain was pounding down hard over the steel bridge. Lighting crackled in the bruised sky as clouds plundered over it. Except for the occasional burst of lightning, there was no light visible on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The lights of the city in the darkness were barely visible to him through the constant rain pounding down from the stormy sky above and they gave him little comfort knowing that the world was useless and was going on as if nothing had happened.

Chris knew that at this moment his mother was worried about him and angry at him for acting up. He knew Phoebe was probably out trying to either premonition him back or else scry for him and he knew his dad must have appeared home to heal Paige. His father, the Elder, the one who should have warned him about this in the first place so he could save her.

Chris gulped down the hard air as it froze in patches of rain over his already numb face. He had tried everything. There was just nothing that he could do. He had tried healing her three times now. It was no use. It was like his powers had disappeared and all he could do was stand by as helpless as a mortal when it came to death.

She was just.. Dead.

But she couldn't be. He had felt her breathing next to him only minutes before this all had happened. Her dark blue eyes had been a navy blue color and her smile had been so sad. Her skin had been warm against his.

She had been one pissed off girl too. Her hair... whenever she was angry about something she would always run her hands through it every few seconds just like she had earlier. Now it was wet and a maroon red and black color that was drenched to her head.

She'd been alive earlier.

Why couldn't he fix this problem? Why couldn't he save her from death?

As much as he knew she'd been pissed about him orbing her to hell she would be even more pissed to find out she would've been safer there. He needed to save her. He needed to wake her up and tell her that. He needed to see her angry again even if it was all directed at him. As long as she was alive, he didn't care.

Here she was now. She wasn't coming back to him. She was somewhere else that he couldn't go. She'd been stolen from her family, her friends, and from him.

Chris held her closer to him. He had pulled her into his lap when he had realized he couldn't heal her in order to get her closer to him and her head was now against his shoulder. She was so pale now. She had never been this pale before. It almost looked like her skin was translucent she was so pale. Her lips were almost white too. She looked like what he had expected Snow White to look like.

But the only problem here was that Snow White eventually woke up. She never really died. But Jade was dead....

_Jade was in the pool. She was lying there with her belly on the water and her face pressed into its surface. She was completely motionless. Her long black and red hair was limply floating in the water as her body bobbed up and down._

_At first he hadn't really thought much about it. He had thought she was pulling a practical joke on him like she usually did. Then, he had gotten closer to her and she still hadn't moved. She was just limp there in the water._

_Instantly, all thoughts faded out of his mind. Everything he saw in front of him melted together and he knew only one thing. He had to save her. _

"_Jade!" he cried._

_Before thought patterns came back to him he was in the water. _

_He was freezing in a matter of seconds, but he ignored his body's constant shivering as he had swam to her. His clothes and sneakers weighed him down heavily in the water, but he had fought it as he got to her. He flipped her over quickly onto her back in the water. Then, before anything else could happen he orbed them both to the sidewalk next to the pool. _

_His hands roved to her abdomen as he went to heal her from her asphyxiation. Before he could though a rasp of giggling came out of her throat as he kneeled paralyzed beside her body. _

"_Jade, what?" Chris asked barely even being able to articulate what he was thinking let alone understand why she had been drowning one second and fine the next._

_She opened her baby blue eyes as she laughed up at him and slightly coughed a little bit oh some water still lodged in her throat as she said, "Got ya."_

"_What?" he asked as realization struck him hard in the stomach._

_He started to get to his feet annoyed but she sat up instantly and pulled her arms in a bear hug around him as she whispered, "My hero."_

"_Oh, no you don't!" he cried out annoyed that she thought faking her own death was funny or even acceptable. _

_He dealt with death everyday and he didn't want his girl to even be anywhere near it. He didn't even want to think about what it would be like if it ever actually happened._

_He got to his feet but so did she as she kept her arms firmly planted around him. All he could do was look down into her intense blue eyes as she smiled at him lightly. He was completely annoyed by her as she smiled at him as if she could get away with it. He kept trying to pull out of her grip without success._

"_Oh, whatever will I do? You have saved my oh so precious life and I have nothing to give you in return." she told him as he kept stepping back and circling the sidewalk with her still firmly attached to him._

"_Jade, you tricked me." he told her with a small moment of giving up._

"_Oh, no, my savior is angry with me?" she said in a floundering voice of some southern belle from the Victorian age girl in the old courting days._

_Before he could even answer her their legs entangled with each other as he tried to pull a fast one on her. Instead, they both ended up back in the pool. They splashed heavily as they belly flopped almost into the pool again and he could hear her not being able to stop giggling at him. They both hit the water at the same time still entangled but on their way up she let go of him instead to start circling him in the pool like a preying shark._

"_Jade!" he cried out with the first breath of air he got._

"_What? Like you weren't already wet." she replied to his annoyed yelp of her name._

"_Yeah, but you didn't have to trick me."_

"_Geez, oh man, Chris. You're starting to sound like a broken record." she informed him._

"_At least I'm playing with a full deck," he retorted as he swam towards the shallow end of the pool and she followed._

"_Alright, Chris. What if?" she responded._

"_What if?" he asked in suspicion._

"_What if I had drowned." she finished._

"_What do you expect from me? I thought I saved you and here you were just playing games. Which is so not cool," he told her pointing his finger at her._

"_Oh, so that's not cool. Just like that pouty annoyed look you're giving me right. About. Now." she said as if it were a countdown._

"_Alright, I'll play your game. What if you had drowned and I never came? What then? The brilliant Jade got an answer for that?" he asked as he folded his arms together as water poured from his shirt into the pool that he was standing in now._

"_I would have died I guess." she told him. "God, Chris. Why do you have to be so serious all the time? Why not live a little?"_

_He just stared at her. If she only knew what he had had to live with his whole life. Maybe then she would understand why he was always so serious. He didn't have time not to be. He had to save the world along with his family on a daily basis which consisted primarily of him losing any chance he had ever wanted at having a life. _

_He was serious because of his circumstances. If he could he would be as free as Jade was, but he couldn't. That was probably why he liked her so much. She had something about her. She had a freedom that only a child had that he had never been able to keep. She had this life that was completely free of worry and she was happy like that. _

_He couldn't be happy when his family was the number one target on zillions of bad guys wish lists. He had to stay focused or he was nothing._

"_Hey," she whispered as she got him out of his thoughts. "Where did you go?"_

"_What?" he asked. "What do you mean?"_

_He was afraid he had orbed without knowing it. _

_She didn't know his secret quite yet and he sure didn't want to just orb out of no where in front of her without telling her everything first. Of course, orbing and him didn't get along half the time. Whenever he started to get into his own thoughts or he'd daydream he had the tendency to just disappear from wherever he had been for a few minutes only to reappear a short time later._

"_You looked.. I dunno. "she whispered. "Chris, what if you had a big secret. What if you told me your secret?"_

"_You wouldn't want to know." he told her truthfully with a hard grin over his lips._

"_I duuno. More crazy things have happened. Besides, I wouldn't mind being able to finally pick apart Chris Halliwell's brain just so that I could find out exactly what makes him Mr. Mysterious all the time."_

"_Hmmm. Maybe another day." he replied._

"_Like always. The present day is never good enough for you," she retorted as she threw her arm around him and lead him out of the pool...._

She had always been willing to let him in. He had barely ever done that with her. When he had it hadn't even been a good time for it either.

Now look where letting her in had lead them. They were both stuck on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge because he couldn't face his family right now. Not after everything that had happened and not after everything he had done. Especially to Paige. He hadn't meant to hurt her he had just went crazy.

Kind of like he was doing now.

He should have never told her. If he hadn't told her she still would be alive.

That was it wasn't it though. He had screwed up majorly and now she had to pay. Or did she?

Alright people. I need a little help. I have a few ways this story could go. I just need a way to (cough) resurrect Jade from death. (OF COURSE I WILL ALWAYS HAVE A FEW REPRECCUSIONS AS WELL AS TRICKS UP MY SLEEVE WITH THS ONE.)

So you must vote.

a) Chris goes back in time and changes it so that she doesn't die.

b) Chris somehow heals her in his last chance of healing.

c) Chris goes to a bad guy to resurrect her.


	5. You're A God

Lots of thanks to the reviewers in my desperate hour...

cheers to monkey52, foreverfree, zeria, highlandgurl, liv, and purplekermit.

as you all know the first choice of chris going back in time won. yay! to you all who reviewed.

alright. i just didn't have a real way to start this out. as soon as I got midway through I knew the very person who could help out. a familiar face you could say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The attic didn't look like the usual attic he was used to. Gone were the familiar things that he was so used to seeing in the light as he walked hurriedly through the dark to find what he was looking for. The Book of Shadows was to his side and the easily ready herbs were nearby in a small cherry wood cabinet. Everything he needed was here in his family's attic to save Jade's life.

Now, all he had to do was save her.

Chris was still holding onto Jade. He had orbed them both to his home in a last attempt of saving her life.

He had made it a very, very quiet orb just in case. He didn't want his mother or his aunts to hear him orbing in and then come racing upstairs to see how he was. Especially, right now when he was only there to cast a spell to go back and change time. Something he knew he shouldn't really do. He knew that. His mother had hammered the very idea of personal gain as being evil inside his brain, but right now he didn't care.

This wasn't all about him. This wasn't like him when he was six and called for a happy meal or something. This was about saving an innocent. Jade, was his innocent. His girlfriend, who, if he had just waited a few more minutes or even orbed her home or done something else to get her right out of the demons path in the first place she would have been fine.

So here he was.

He felt like a criminal in his own home. He was trying to move stealthy and he was trying to create as little noise as possible. Chris walked a few steps around a very noisy floorboard that he and Wyatt would always stand on to creak to annoy their parents when they were in the middle of telling them this epically long story about so and so's demon that they had to vanquish.

He walked around that particular floorboard as if it were a mine field and then he set Jade down. He laid her down into a sitting position on the red velvet old and musty chair his Aunt Paige had brought to the manor when she had first moved in to reconstitute the Power of Three. Aunt Paige had been lucky to even get it a place somewhere in the house since his mother was so particular about the décor.

Chris backed up a step and took a long breath as he stared down at her. He was still willing her to go back through time to save her even though it was something that was incredibly terrible about it.

He wished that the last time he had healed her she had actually woke up. Then they both could have gone downstairs hand in hand and showed his family who knew best about saving lives for once.

But it hadn't happened that way. This was no fairy tale. All that was in his life were demons and witches and endless battles of good versus evil. There was never rest for the good. Always for the wicked.

Jade was so very pale. She was the color of his bedroom wall. Her dark black and red streaked hair was falling drippingly into her face. She looked younger then what she was. She looked like a drowned little kid. She was young looking and so wet from the inconstant rain. She looked like she was at rest.

Too bad she wasn't.

Chris walked a few feet back. He knew the adrenaline would wear off soon. It had only taken him seconds to finally come to his last decision. He was going to save her. He was going to do something his family would hate though in the process.

He was going to make a spell to reverse time so that he could go back in time just to the precise moment that he needed to in order to save Jade from dying.

Then, everything would be fine. The world would be a better place. Jade would be alive. He could win her back and they both could be happy.

'In a perfect world, Chris.' His conscience wisecracked as he watched her still form hoping that one moment she would wake up and tell him she was alright. Then, he wouldn't have to go against his family and time to save her, but his wish never came true.

He ignored his conscience though and went over the book and flipped through a few of the ancient broad stroked old English written pages. He knew he had seen a spell somewhere before that might work.

All he had to do was find it now. Which could take forever since the Book of Shadows was so long as it was. Chris instantly started to skim through the pages. He couldn't help feeling like a criminal as he did and his eyes kept reverting towards the attic door and then to Jade who was just lying there dead.

Downstairs he heard a few loud voices and stilled in his spot. He knew the voices well. His father had orbed home and now he knew what Chris had done to Paige and then how he had disappeared. Now, his mother was angry and telling his father everything. If Chris knew his father well then he knew his dad was probably late in returning his mother's beckoning calls and she was very pissed as well as stressed out about everything.

Chris also knew that all his dad would have to do was stop a second and listen into everything and now where he was then. Then everyone would put two and two together and he would be in deep...

The pages in the book started to flip on their own accord in a fast pace through his long slender fingers giving him a few paper cuts as he stumbled backwards from it. It was possessed literally. A ghostly breeze blew through the books pages as he stayed back for a moment giving whatever it was the space it needed to find what it was looking for. This type of thing had always happened for his mother or his aunts but never had the ghostly presence of one of his ancestor's done it for him.

He was taken aback for a second and the he smiled. He'd have to tell Wyatt about this. Then, Wyatt would be jealous since his main goal in life was to get all ghostly ancestors to help him out.

Of course, he realized after he thought that that once he had made time rewind, reverse, or whatever it was he was going to do this really would have never happened.

The ghostly wind stopped on a page in the book. Chris came to the book and looked at it. It was a blank page. Hell, it was the first page of the book that was blank. It had nothing on it. Whoever the ghostly wind was it was playing tricks on him. Chris instantly thought of Wyatt playing tricks on him as a kid and folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright, Wyatt. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he called into the room.

Nothing came. It stayed quiet. Chris shook his head in annoyment and then went to pear over the book and find the page. Before he could a ghostly hand slapped his hands from the page, and as he watched gaping, words started to etch themselves into the book.

"This is definitely freaky," he mumbled as he saw it happen.

As soon as whoever or whatever it was was done he came to the book and looked at the page. No longer was it blank, but now there was a new spell on it. A spell, he realized as he read it, that he was so desperately looking for.

Spell to go back in time:

Hear these words, hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in space and time.

It was almost perfect. It was completely full proof. Or at least he thought it was.

"Alright," he called softly into the roo stil not willing to blow his cover. "Who do I give my thanks to?"

The ghostly breeze blew through the room around him as he stepped back. A blinding golden light appeared in the middle of the room by the Book of Shadows. As soon as the blinding light disapered an chris had let his hands drop to his sides to see who it was he stood speechless and confused.

There before him stood a woman in her twenties that he had never seen before. Her hair was a dark brownish-black color that was long and it flowed down her back. Her dark black eyes stared into his eyes as a familiarity he didn't understand overwhelmed the room between them. She smiled at him as she pressed down her white gown and she tilted her head to the side as her hair fell around her face to frame it. She had the face of a china doll.

"Who?" he asked in an unused voice of shock. "I.. Thanks. You?"

"I'm Prue. And, its nice to finally meet you, Chris. However, we don't have much time so you really should say that spell before Piper and Leo figure out where you are and more importantly what you're planning on doing."


	6. Decisions Decisions

**There before him stood a woman in her twenties that he had never seen before. Her hair was a dark brownish-black color that was long and it flowed down her back. Her dark black eyes stared into his eyes as a familiarity he didn't understand overwhelmed the room between them. She smiled at him as she pressed down her white gown and she tilted her head to the side as her hair fell around her face to frame it. She had the face of a china doll.**

**"Who?" he asked in an unused voice of shock. "I.. Thanks. You?"**

**"I'm Prue. And, its nice to finally meet you, Chris. However, we don't have much time so you really should say that spell before Piper and Leo figure out where you are and more importantly what you're planning on doing."**

"Prue. Wait. Do you mean Prue as in Prue Halliwel my oldest deceased aunt?" Chris asked as the pieces started to fit together.

Who else in the family was really named Prue? Besides that, who else would be on the war path to help him out? Who else would know how to cast a spell in order to save an innocents life and who barely cared about personal gain in the middle of it all?

None other then the dearly departed oldest sister Halliwell of the family. A Halliwell that he had never met in the first place, but now that he was here he couldn't believe it. His very own aunt, the one his mother doted on and could barely speak about because it was too painful for her to remember her sister dying young, was standing right there in front of him with a self confident grin spreading over her tanned face that he knew well from the pictures that he had seen of her.

"Deceased and loving it." Prue replied.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Brain freeze. Alright, you of all people are here to help me? Mom would have a cow." Chris told her as he watched his deceased aunts eyes darken slightly in sadness at the mention of his mother.

"Well, me being here is only for the both of us to know. Kind of like a confidential agreement if you read the spell." Prue instantly informed him.

Ah, so it would seem that one Prue Halliwell was trying to cover her butt from being caught in this whole fiasco.

"So, why are you helping me?" he asked her as he took a few steps back in awe. In the process, he accidentally ended up walking right into the redwood table where a few potion bottles were lying on top of it.

The table jerked beneath him as he panicked and went for the bottles. Luckily, he grabbed every one of the brightly colored and labeled bottles before they could hit the floor. Of course, his clumsiness stepped in as one of the red bottles slipped around the other bottles already firmly planted in his hands and wrestled its way from his grasp to crash onto the floor. It hit hard as he bit his lip in reluctance.

He was caught. There was no way that his family hadn't heard a body fall to the floor in order to save itself the trouble of a few bottles breaking. They could have chalked it all up to the cat for being in the attic if it hadn't been for him and his poor reflexes sending him to hit the floor while trying to save the bottles from their inevitable breaking points.

"Oh no." he said. "Not good."

Prue quickly grabbed a hold of his elbow. "I knew something like this might happen. Look, the spell is there. I wrote it out for you and you don't need any potions to work it whatsoever. Just cast it already if you want to save her."

Chris looked over at the Book of Shadows that was resting on the stand. It was now or ever and he knew it. Downstairs he could hear his parents voices stop yelling at each other because of the noise. He had never expected to hear the end of one of their disagreements but here it was in the pale silky silence. Silence overwhelmed them as he heard the pounding of footsteps in the hallway replace words as they came after him.

It wouldn't take them long to get to the attic and open the door to get to him.

He looked at Jade. It was all he could do not to run over to her. If his parents came into the room they would take her from him. He knew that more than anything. He didn't want that. He didn't want to never see her again.

He looked back at his aunt in askance as he chewed on his lower lip. He was going to do what she had said. He just needed to know. He needed to know something about this. He needed to know why after all these years of silence for her in the family she chose this day to help him of all people.

"Prue, why are you helping me?" he asked

"Because we're family.." she told him.

"Why?" he asked again knowing as he watched her dark eyes gaze at the attic wistfully that that wasn't even the half of it.

"Because love is hard enough as it is, Chris. I saw you with her and I saw how you both were. You reminded me a lot of myself when I was young and alive." Prue said and then she faltered a moment as she looked around the room. The footsteps were coming closer. They had finally made it to the attic stairs and were coming now. "None of us Halliwell's have ever been able to keep love. From what I hear up there, you two had true love. That doesn't happen a lot if ever. So, I thought I would just come down here and fix something for once. Make at least one of us Halliwell's happy." Prue told him as she folded her arms over her chest in conclusion.

He knew the truth. He had faced it only minutes ago with Jade and he saw it everyday with one of his aunts or siblings. Love wasn't easy and it was even harder when you were a freak.

He had barely ever heard about Prue and Andy's romance. All he knew was that they had been in love since high school. After she had become a witch, he had reentered her life and then on they were together or separated. Right before he had died they had even confessed that they still loved each other, and then he had ended up dying. Again, evil had been sent to kill the Charmed Ones and Andy had ended up dying for it.

It wasn't too long after that that Prue had died.

Prue was a like a mystery to him besides that point. His family barely talked of her it hurt them so much. For them to even know that she was still watching over them was crazy. To know she was the one helping him out now was even crazier. His mother's childhood idol was her oldest sister and here she was helping him out to save Jade's life.

He wanted to tell his mother. He wanted to say 'hey, she cares more than you do'. He knew he couldn't though. If he did then he'd never get a chance to cast the spell and save her life. He needed to do that.

"Thanks," he said as he looked at his aunt.

She smiled dimpling. It was weird just to see her so young and alive. It was like he was already going back in time.

The attic started to glow a heavy golden color as he looked at his aunt. She nodded at him to do what he needed to do. They both knew at this moment that time was everything and he barely had any left. Prue smiled forlornly as she looked around as the area around her in the attic started to whiten announcing her leaving.

It was almost too soon. He didn't want her to go. Hell, it would be nice if she could go with him back in time and make sure he was doing it right.

Before he could say or do anything else he heard the loud running footsteps stop outside of the door. He instantly used his telekinesis to take the old cast iron key out of its lock so that it was locked to them. This was a cheap way to buy time and he knew it.

It was a very cheap way to buy time when all his mother needed to do was flick her wrists and the door would cease to exist in front of her.

He could hear his mother outside the door now as she yelled into it for him to be able to hear her. "What the hell is that?" she cried in reference to the light that was taking over the room that undoubtedly must beneficing into the hallway by now.

"Hurry!" Prue cried as she looked back at him from the doorway.

"No, wait." he cried out.

"Wait for what? You have a spell to cast, a life to save, and true love to experience. What are you waiting for?" she bickered as her dark brown eyes went from staring him down to looking over at the attics doorway to make sure it was still locked up.

"What's it like?' he asked her.

"What what's like?"

"To be.. You know. Dead." he asked curiously as his eyes wandered to Jade.

"It's different for everyone." Prue said as her eyes went to linger on Jade too. "You can see it. Life.. Going on without you in it. And it's best you don't watch so you can get over it and not be so..." her thought ended as she licked her lips indecisively. "You can see it but you can't touch. Like glass between you and the one you love." she ended in a harder voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's hard. I'll give you that. I got over most of it though." she informed him with a quick smile that was gone before it even registered.

Chris nodded in reply. He didn't know what to say. He heard the doorknob rattle in the silence of his answer.

"Hurry. Before its too late." Prue told him as they both felt Piper's impatience to the whole situation fill the air.

The room was becoming a fuzzy white everywhere. It was almost unreal.

It was now or never.

Chris ran over to the Book of Shadows. He looked down at the page and reread the spell in a spilt second making sure he was ready. Nervous adrenaline sprang over his body like a live wire as he did and he looked back up at his aunt for some form of comfort as the whiteness of the room started to play on his eyes.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, if you don't open this door right this moment I swear to you that I will blow it up!" Piper's hard voice scolded from behind the door.

"Oh, wow. She hasn't changed a bit," Prue laughed.

"You mean she's always been like this?" Chris asked half in a mock surprise and the rest in sarcasm.

"Oh, you." Prue said with her finger jabbed at him and a smile planted on her face. "No wonder, you're my favorite nephew."

"I am." he said proudly.

"Oh, don't go off and get a complex because of it. And don't tell Wyatt that either. Of course, even if you did he would never believe you." Prue told him as she realized it herself.

"Yeah, I know." he said sadly. "This is just so awesome. And it's so short and.."

His gaze fell to Jade where she was lying in the red velvet chair. Her face was now lit in the creepy white light that was filling the room around him. She looked like an angel sleeping.

"And so tragically connected. I know. It happened though. It's just between us now. Nothing can come of it." Prue told him

"Christopher, come on open the door before you get your mother anymore angry then she already is. We know how you feel. What you are going through. We just want to help." Leo called through the door to his son in a soft voice.

Chris rolled his eyes as he doubted the fact that his father knew how this felt.

He had lost his girl. He had finally found someone who he had been able to trust enough with his secret. She had even be okay with it after awhile and he had lost her. Then, in his rush to save her and finding out that he had no way to save her his own dead aunt had come back from the afterlife like his fairy godmother to help him to save Jade. They didn't know or understand was going on at all.

All they knew was that he was in the attic with a book of spells and all known herbs to man. They knew he could be a threat to himself or the world if he figured out a way to change this. They weren't on his side.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme," he said loudly in the room as he decided he didn't want their so-called help.

He saw Prue smile out of the corner of his emerald green eyes and nodded to himself as he went on. "Heed the hope within my mind." he read out as he looked over at Jade.

The hope in the spell wasn't even a whole feeling hope or just a thought in his head. Saving her was like his whole being. It had taken over and he really needed to do it now. There was no other way.

He could only hope it would work out the way he wanted it to. He could only hope he would be able to go back in time enough for him to make it alright again.

"Send me back to where I'll find," he said.

"Good luck." Prue told him in her own form of goodbye.

"I'll need it." he said. And then he ended it. "What I wish in space and time."

The last word was uttered. The white golden world around him took a beating as his eyes flinched in the bright light. It was all there and then he felt time rip towards him like a wild animal. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open.

Then, the world bottom out.


	7. It Always Comes As A Surprise

**Alright, firstly I changed my format a bit. The bold ones are for the last of the chapter, a phrase that Jade says that is timeless and exists throughout his time wandering a geuss you could call. All the memories he's having he is reliving so it's all in normal font. Now, the last time he saw her is italicized because it is very important to how he wakes up. And when he wakes it's regular font since of, course, it's what's happening now.**

**Thanks for the reviews: OTHCharmedFreak.**

**R&R and tell me if there's any confusion or suggestiongs or whatever.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

****

**The last word was uttered. The white golden world around him took a beating as his eyes flinched in the bright light. It was all there and then he felt time rip towards him like a wild animal. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open.**

**Then, the world bottom out.**

"Oh, come on. You know you love me." Jade's haunting words jetted through his mind like a hot severing pain that made him realize that he was still alive after everything.

A small silence entombed his mind and what he knew of being alive as he floated. Or, at least, that's what he thought he was doing. Then, his vision came into play with his senses as his mind woke up from wherever the spell had taken him.

Chris knew as he opened his mind to the memories that they would hurt. It was everything he could do to stop the pain from filling him up. All the moments, all the words, and all the things she had done. All the big things that had brought them to her last breath as well as all the small things that had passed between them retched their ways through his mind as he waited to wake up to the time and place he needed to save her.

"Call me clever, but I believe that those there chocolate chip cookies shouldn't be black," she laughed at him.

His sight opened up to him again. Everything around them was in a fog or a blur. She was the main focus and she was the one the spotlight was on. She was the only one there that mattered.

Jade was there with him in his mother's kitchen. She was giggling about how he'd burned the chocolate chip cookies that he had been baking for his mother. He grabbed one of the crispy black things that looked like a mutated form of cookies and then he offered it to her. "Oh, come on. You know you wanna taste some of this."

She backed up with her hands held defensively up in front of her. He kept coming at her with the cookie outstretched in his hand towards her. She laughed and started running away as fast from him as she could. He dropped the burnt cookie on the pan and chased her.

Her long black red hair flew in the breeze crazily covering her face as she looked back at him. Her cherry red lipsticked smile was only a half smile that he could see from the side. She couldn't help laughing at him and it was slowing her down. Her blue eyes were a stormy baby blue color now.

The ocean was behind her now. He could hear the waves. In a way, he could see them but they were a dark gray as well as the world around them. They were the only thngs in color there.

The oceans waves brought to him the smell of salt. The waves moved slower then usual. They reminded him of some old machine that was tired of turning.

Jade had a orange shawl pulled close to her as she shivered in the cold breeze of the ocean. It was sunset. The sky was black with white clouds and a little gray tinge in the areas the sun was still melting over. The sun was surprisingly the color red.

It was sunset and she was with him. It had been one of the few days they had been together that he hadn't had to leave in the middle of it because of some demon attack.

"Would ya hurry up, Christopher Columbus. I have a place to show you that is so complete awesome it will knock your pants off." she called back to him as she moved through the cold wet sand barefoot.

Christopher Columbus. He had forgotten that she used to call him that. She barely had used that nickname with him since she had found out about what he was.

"I knew it all along. You only wanted to get me out here alone with you for your ulterior motives. You're after my body, aren't you?" he teased her as he ran up to her and started to walk her pace through the sand.

"Well, maybe not your pants. Maybe your feet off the ground or something. Of course, you won't get the whole effect of its grand beauty if you dawdle and wait for the darkness." she told him as she ignored his teasing.

"I like the darkness."

"Oh, yeah. I know." she smiled at him as she blushed.

She was with him now in her garden. The smell of roses, devil's paintbrush, and lilies emblazed their way into his nose. She was all dressed up in a little red dress that glimmered in the small amount of light that her yard lanterns were giving them. Above them the stars were shining brightly.

She ran up to him and curtseyed in bare feet. Her toenails had been a bright purple color.

"Monsieur, I do believe you owe me a dance." she told him in a cheap French accent.

"Right." Chris replied. "But Madame has forgotten that I don't know how to dance. So I would rather sit on the sidelines and not look like a fool."

She shook her head at him giving him a sideways glance," Who's here to know? Come on, it's about time I find one of your weaknesses. After all, I was starting to think you were some shade of Superman."

"Oh, well. I can be. You know." he told her.

"Get over yourself and prove it." she replied as she lead him out to the middle of the yard.

If she only knew.

Before he could protest she had taken his hands and propped them clasping onto her hips. She clasped her own hands behind his neck. Her long dark reddish black hair fell down her tanned neck as she looked up at him.

Right after he had gotten the hint and figured out how to dance without stepping on her toes she'd smiled at him so congratulated. Then, she had looked down at both their feet moving over the dark green grass.

Jade had given him a small mischievous smile before she had stepped up onto his feet.

Immediately, he had stopped dancing and she whacked his arm. "Now, come on. This way you don't sweat the small stuff like stepping on my poor defenseless feet again."

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes and then he kidded. "But you are kinda heavy."

He hated to admit he was actually enjoying himself. Beside the fact he didn't really like dancing that much or anything.

"God, I never realized how freakishly tall you are compared to me," she burst out once he had gotten used to her being on top of is feet.

"**Shhh. Maybe, in our next lifetime." she whispered to him. He couldn't quite place when or where she had said that to him because he was already somewhere else in time.**

He had been hurt. A dark lighter had shot him and a vampire had gotten the chance to get a bite out of him in his weakness. His family hadn't know. They had went on vacation for once in a blue moon to the Bahamas. Where, he was also supposed to be, but he had pretended to be going on a walk by himself the last time he had seen them. Instead, he had come here to Jade's backyard and looked up at her window.

Light had been behind it. She had been awake doing something still.

Then they had attacked him while he had been thinking of her. All he could do was orb to her...

_Chris felt her pull away from his arms. Again, he felt hollow as he saw her start to go towards the door. Everything was moving so fast for him. He didn't get how she could just be in love with him, then angry with him one minute, and the next she was leaving him. Only a minute before all of this had happened they had been kissing as he'd led her to the door._

_She had been going home. They were going to meet up the next day to practice for the part of the Shakespeare play project that they had together in English class._

_Now, here they were. She was saying goodbye to him. She was breaking up with him. He was losing her right after he had found her and found someone who could be trusted with his secret._

_He wasn't going to give up though. He promised himself that one silently. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Not when she as one of the best things that had happened to him._

_It was then that a demon had shimmered in. He hadn't known. He had been too distracted with the world moving so fast around him as it changed rapidly as he watched her go to the door. She had had her hand resting on the doorknob. He had caught up with her._

_Jade had took a breath and looked back at him. She had had tears in her eyes. She was about to say something. At the time, he had hoped it was just that she was going to say it was joke or something like that. Instead, she just looked at him for a long moment. Her dark blue eyes fading into his as he had started to move towards her again._

_Then, her sky blue eyes had moved to a spot behind him in surprise as her mouth had opened. Whatever she had been about to say to him before was gone as she called out his name in warning. "Chris!"_

_He hadn't even had the time to turn his head it had happened so quickly. Just as her words had made sense in his mind a fireball had come flying out of no where. It hadn't been aimed at him though. It had barreled forward and rammed right into Jade's chest as she cried out._

_She flung back jarringly and hit the stained glass doorway. Her eyes were still filled in shock. Her pale pink lips were still open from crying out his name. Then, her body slunk slowly to the ground as he saw her eyes darken in deaths grip._

"**Maybe, in our next lifetime."**

Chris felt the real world again. It was all around him. It was filtering its way into his consciousness as he slowly woke up from the memories.

He knew he had to wake himself from these fit full memories that were attacking him as his body was stretched though time. He had to wake up. He had to save her.

He didn't have time to just sit around and be happy knowing he had another chance. He had to wake up now. He had to.

He felt like he was coming back from the dead. Chris raised his head and opened his eyes to the bright sunlight glimmering down on him.

His head went off the deep end. A mind splitting head ache came into play as he quickly grabbed his head in his hands. He felt like rocking back and forth like a lunatic the pain was that bad, but he fought the urge.

His brain. It felt like it was reshaping itself or something. He guessed it had to since the time and memories he had just lived through hadn't ended with Jade dying. Well, her death hadn't happened yet and that was the only good thing about this mind blowing head ache.

It had worked. He was alive and soon he was going to be able to move again. Hopefully.. He was going to be able to move again and then he would save her.

His body felt so numb. He felt like he had been entombed in ice for a long time and he was just now defrosting. Everything had just become so weird.

Chris slowly opened his one green eye to the world. He heard words being spoken around him but he couldn't quite figure out what they were or even what they meant.. There was talking going on around him. He heard a few laughs.

It didn't make much any sense to him why there would be laughter.

The sunlight streaked into his one open eye and gave him another mind blowing headache of a seizure. Alright, I will be fine. I will be fine. He kept trying to think.

Of course, words in his brain, especially happy motivating words weren't being taken at the moment. Instead, he felt like his brain was puking back up his optimism by torturing him more.

Chris opened his other eye and took a slow breath.

As soon as both his green eyes were opened he felt his brain, his mind, his head, or whatever it was that hurt so damned badly stop.

Time let go of him. He felt normal again. He was alive and well.

Now, all he had to do was find Jade and get her somewhere safe.

Chris rubbed his eyes for a second and heard a few rare giggles around him. Again, he realized something wasn't quite right with his settings.

Then, he pulled his hands from his face. He wasn't so sure he wanted to know what had happened and why there was laughter. He had to though. He had to figure this out before it was too late.

The school room opened into his sight. The black chalkboard in front of him had millions of little scribblings that he could never really decipher from his teachers handwriting. There were a few windows open to his side letting in the cool breeze and that was where the sun was coming in to hurt him from.

Chris swallowed as he rubbed his eyes again and took it in.

Beside him Eric nudged his arm as if he wanted his attention for something. In front of him Annabel was just giving him a 'You dumbass why were you asleep in class' look, and on the other side of him he realized his teacher Mr. Brodbecker was pissed.

"Oh crap." he mumbled as he realized where he was.

He was in school. But this couldn't be right. He was supposed to be at the Manor. He was supposed to have a few minutes to save his girl from dying.

He wasn't at the Manor though. He was anywhere but. He was in hell now.

He sure wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Welcome back, Mr. Halliwell. I sense you enjoyed your little cat nap well, did you not?" his teacher asked him.

"What.. I well. Mr. Brodbecker. I am sorry. I uh.. Had a headache."

"What, Mr. Halliwell. Spit it out. Or is your head still bothering you so badly that you want to go to the office and sleep it off in the nurses office?" his teacher quipped in annoyment.

Chris stared at his most hated teacher speechlessly. His brain kept screaming this can't be right! This can't be!

This is all wrong. I lived this already. Why am I here?

Mr. Brodbecker's bad breath retched itself over Chris as he pulled back a bit and waved a hand in his face. He didn't realize what he had done until he'd seen the anger in his teachers black eyes as they slitted to bloody pulps.

"Mr. Halliwell. Do you want a detention?"

"No," Chris got out.

"Then, I advise you get this answer right. How many people were arrested in the Salem witch trials?"

"I.. Well. "he stuttered.

"Are you going to spit out the answer before the class is over, Mr. Hallwiell?" his teacher badgered.

He knew this. Chris knew he knew this. He was just.. This was crazy. This wasn't right.

"One hundered and forty one people were arrested. Nineteen were hanged and one was crushed to death." a voice answered the teacher.

All of the students who had turned in their seats to see Mr. Brodbecker berate Chris for sleeping in his class then turned to look towards the doorway to the classroom where the stranger's voice had come from. All the ones who had been laughing at him earlier turned in surprise to the newcomer.

In the doorway, Jade stood calmly. She had her hand on the strap of her black backpack, and her head was tilted to the side as she waited to find out she was right. Her long black and red streaked hair was falling to the side and shining in the sunlight. Her blue eyes glittered as she smiled confidently at M. Brodbecker.

She wore all black making her look gothic or confident or sophisticated depending on who was looking at her. She was confident. It just radiated off of her in rays of light as she waited. Something no one else in school possessed.

Her look enveloped the whole classroom of people. She looked at the teacher as he gulped in a breath and nodded that she was right. It was like she had bewitched the whole class within a few moments.

Her gaze finally found his as she smiled at him warmly.

This can't be. This can't be right. Was all he could think as he watched her.

It was Jade's very first day of school at San Francisco High he realized.

He was back at the beginning.

Then, the world went black as he fainted.


	8. Nice To Meet You

__

_Thanks for all the reviews. Fanfiction is evil right now for my stories reviews though since it tells me i have more but it won't show me them so i can't really thank anyone. sorry. keep them up though. :)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The first time Chris had seen Jade she had been inside the school's office. He had been walking by going towards his new locker for the school year, trying to make sure he had the locker's combination with him, and he had had a moment to turn to see someone he didn't know in there. She had been laughing about something with the secretary as she looked over her schedule for the year._

_He had stopped out of no where. His feet and legs had simply stopped moving when he had saw her. She was beautiful. She had her own style that most girls didn't have. She had this look about her that was almost free spirited bohemian. Her languid blue eyes were so startling. They were a color he had never seen before on anyone. Her long black hair had red streaks in it that shone crimson in the light. _

_She was the complete opposite of most of the clone looking girls that went to his school._

_As if she had known someone was staring at her she had looked up from the office and looked around the room. She spotted him and gave a small smile to him as their eyes met._

_If time could have stopped then then he would have suspected it would never start again._

_Then, of course, in the middle of their gazes meeting someone ran straight into him. He was broken out of the gaze and back into motion as he started forward. He kept going forward feeling stupid as one of the bells rang around him signifying he had a few minutes to get to class._

_Annabel stumbled up to him and was completely annoyed, "God, Chris stare much?"_

_He hadn't had time to answer her because instead he swooped into a small alcove of lockers and quickly opened his up to find the books he needed for his biology class. In the process, papers he had bunched into the book flew everywhere and he had to grab them up off the floor as people scampered past in a rush to not be late to class._

"_Nice, Chris. Could you make yourself any later?" he mumble to himself as he picked them up one by one._

_A hand grabbed a report that he had due that very day that had flown towards the other side of the hallway and passed it into his hands. _

_Chris had had enough time to realize what he was being handed and smiled. He was so lucky that someone had seen that because he had been about to just leave for class. Chris's forest green eyes turned up to meet the person who had handed it to him but the person was still moving. _

_It was then he realized it was Jade. She nodded at him with a grin over her face as she passed him. Leaving him in the hallway that was basically empty and going into the door right next to his locker. Leaving him late for his biology class as the late bell rang around the empty halls walls._

_It had been one class later that the unexpected had happened. Chris had made it to class actually on time for his history class for once. He hated his history class though. It had his most hated arch enemies of a teacher of all time. _

_He had had enough time to make a small design on the notebook cover he had of a small double edge sword when a knock had come to the door of the classroom._

_Jade walked into the room and coughed slightly. _

_Everyone in the room turned to see the newcomer as she waited. Mr. Brodbecker had turned from his chalkboard as he stopped writing his usual history banter to see her too. She stood leaning against the old hardwood doorframe in a black dressy top and black bell bottomed jeans. She held to her black strap of her backpack as she waited for him to give her a few signals to where she was to sit._

_Even from his seat, Chris had been able to see she was full of confidence. No one he had ever met had had that much confidence in them but she just radiated it. Her face was drawn in a bored expression as Mr. Brodbecker pushed his glasses to the ridge of his nose to see her better._

_Chris could tell Mr. Brodbecker knew the girl was confident and he knew it would count against her. Mr. Brodbecker hated anyone who could stand up for themselves because for some reason he had an inferiority complex._

_Chris had known she was going to press the teachers buttons in seconds as she beamed brightly for a moment and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. On it was a few little school emblems showing that she had been to the office and she had her schedule._

"_Hi, Mr. Brodbecker, I assume." she said instantly. "I just moved to San Francisco, and well, I got to be in your class."_

_Chris could almost here the 'I got stuck in your lame ass class' hidden between her words as she looked it over. It wasn't that she was stuck up either. She knew what Mr. Brodbecker was like by sight. She must've dealt with a few teachers like him before this._

"_Take a seat and start recording the notes on the board. I will hold you responsible for all the information we are going over for Fridays test." Mr. Brodbecker said as he went back to writing on the board._

_She looked around a second. She spotted him and tilted her head to the side as she met his gaze. He could almost feel as if she was trying to figure him out. Whatever she saw she liked because a moment later she had came to sit beside him, threw her backpack down on the table, and started wrestling through it for what she needed._

"_Wow, I never knew such warmth in the greeting of 'welcome' as that of 'take your seat. Take down notes. I haven't gotten laid in half a century so I'm taking it out on you." she remarked to him in a low voice with a mischievous smile as she pulled out a notebook from the chaos of her backpack almost magically._

_Chris knew instantly that he liked her. _

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice whispered as a hand tapped his chest.

Chris opened his eyes to see Jade leaning over him upside down. Her dark blue eyes were drawn in worry as she looked down at him. Her face. He knew her face so well by now it was just so weird to see it again. To see her tanned and perfect and alive and talking all at the same time.

Her dark black and red hair was falling down. It touched his cheek lightly as she watched him wake up to her.

He realized then that she was holding him in her lap. She was comfy.

He instantly realized this was not at all good. He looked around him after being absorbed into her eyes to see he was no longer in Mr. Brodbecker's home room. He was instead in a very plain white sanitary looking room that held a cot that he was lying on and Jade was sitting on. There was a desk over in the corner, a human skeleton beside them, and a few charts of the reproductive system.

Chris's eyes focused on the skeleton for a moment of sickness. It was right over Jade's shoulder. For a moment, he had to say that was one heck of a foreshadowing.

The nurses office he guessed as he sat up and moved a few inches away from her. She gave him a look, smiled briefly in confusion, and rolled her dark blue eyes as she threw her hair back. He had seen that head toss before. It was the one that she used when she didn't get something he had said or done.

"Thanks, for catching your fall too." she remarked as she started to look at the fine details in the wood of the empty nurses desk.

Chris just stared at her. She was alive alright. She was herself alright. This wasn't right at all though. She wasn't supposed to be here. Heck, he wasn't supposed to be here either.

He had already lived this part of his life. This was the very first day he had ever met her. This was supposed to be when he fell for her and all he could do was think what the hell am I doing here?

He just didn't get it.

He had said the spell right. Prue had told him it was the right spell, but here he was reliving the past. He should be saving her from some rogue demons fireball about now not exchanging pleasantries in his high school nurses office for the first time only this would be the second time meeting her for the first time

A headache was in the process as he stared at her.

Of course, there was that problem of meeting her again. Then, there was the problem that he was changing everything with every moment that was happening differently between them. Already, her life had changed. The way they had met was changed and this was so not good.

His mother was going to kill him when she found out.

She would be so pissed that he had gone and said a spell to go back in time. She'd be liable to blow something up especially when she found out it hadn't worked out the way he had wanted it to and he had went back too far in time and now he was changing everything.

He couldn't even go home and look at the spell either. It had never been created in this time. He was alone. He didn't even remember the words he had used in it.

Chris had a feeling he was going to be sick.

Which was just prefect. First, he had fainted right in front of the girl of his dreams. He, of all people, had fainted. He saw demons and vanquished them every day and the very sight of her had made him faint. And now.. Now he was going to puke right in front of her.

Could it get any worse?

"Wait, you caught me? But you were on the other side of the room." he said.

"Yeah, I was. I have good reflexes. What can I say?" she told him as she watched him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine considering." he replied as he swallowed.

"Good. Do you have like low blood pressure or something?" she asked him.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Well, people just don't faint for no reason. Since you're not a girl you can't be pregnant or anything so I chalked it off to low blood pressure. Of course, if some undersexed evil teacher had drilled me like that I think I may have had a panic attack too. Geez, what did you do to get him so on your case?"

Chris didn't answer her. He couldn't help but watch her like a fool as she spoke.

Everything was so like her. It was like he was seeing her all over again for the first time in his life. Here she was alive. Her hair, her eyes, her movements, the way she smiled... it was all the same. The way her tanned face was so animated when she talked and her nervous hand movements spasmed around her as she babbled on.

It was his Jade. Living, breathing, safe, and sound, and she was his Jade.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't help being so happy or so overwhelmed. He didn't know which feeling was winning at the moment. He just looked at her.

"I'm glad I came when did. That guy needs someone like me to put him in his place." she told Chris.

Then, she did something she hadn't expected her to do. He could see the surprise on her own face when she just pushed his dark brown strands of hair out of his eyes as if she did it every day. It was so familiar an action to her and yet she knew it shouldn't be. He could see surprise as well as something else flicker in her as she bit her lip a moment later.

Could she feel the familiarity? Did she remember? Did she feel like she had known him longer then the few minutes they were here in this room together? Did she believe she knew him or was she just trying to figure it out and it was only giving her a head ache in the process.

She looked down from her own hand that had pressed his hair away and laughed brokenly. "Sorry, I just.. well.. "

"It's alright, you always used to.."

He realized what he had said instantly. He felt like banging his head on a desk or something. He had just said something she shouldn't know. How stupid could he be?

There were already so many sorts of changes in the future because of him and now he was just telling her everything. He was a genius for sure.

"What?" she asked in wonder

He could feel what she was feeling somehow . It wasn't his power but it was so strong. She felt something was different about him . She felt like she knew him as well as she knew herself. Which was weird for her since she didn't do the whole paranormal thing or even believe in past lives.

Wow, she really had had one crazy past life if she counted the one he had come to save her from.

Before she would say anything else. He had acted. He hadn't meant to but all the feelings that were coming over him were coming from both of them. He leaned into her and touched her cheek then he pulled her closer to him. Within seconds he was kissing her and she was kissing him.

It was perfect. Or at least, it should have been.

A cough interrupted them as he looked up to see Prue in the doorway. "Wow, fast worker. Should I come back later?"


	9. Chances Are

"Prue?" he whispered as he looked up to see his deceased aunt staring at him kissing his girl. She had a supreme look over her face that said 'could you have waited one more minute, buddy?' as she watched him shaking her head at him with a small smirk. He hadn't meant to say her name at all.

Of course, he had and Jade had heard it.

Jade pulled away from the kiss. "Who's Prue?"

Her brilliant soft blue eyes traveled to the empty door where he kept looking. Prue stood there plainly within sight. Her long dark brown hair looked black in the school's poorly lit nurses office and her dark eyes were gleaming with humor. Her mouth was scrunched to the side in a smile that had her soul as she raised her eyebrows at him. Knowing he wasn't getting the hint, Prue looked at him back to Jade then to him again and then she jerked her head back to the hallway in reference of Jade leaving very soon so that they could speak.

Jade, who hadn't seen Prue, looked back at him in worry. "You sure you didn't like hit your head before I met you?"

"No. Why?" he asked incredulously as he watched her.

For a second, he forgot about Prue standing in the doorway watching them. For a second, he was just sitting there transfixed by her knowing that he was with Jade and she was alive. Even if it wasn't what he had exactly wanted to accomplish he sure had done it. She was alive. Now, all he had to do was keep her that way.

"Well, then who's Prue?" she asked him as her eyes flicked back to the doorway, but she didn't see Prue there.

"Don't you see her?"

"See who? Where even?'

"I mean."he e started to say but at the moment nothing came to mind to replace his stupid comments from before. If he kept up with this then she was going to think he was crazy and seeing things or people even that weren't there. He couldn't deal with her so her froze her.

He turned to Prue and she walked out of the doorway to the room and into the vacant hallway. So did he after a glance back at Jade to make sure she was still frozen. Prue walked into the hallway and folded her arms over her chest as she waited for him to catch up. There still were a few people in the hallway but they as well as the office assistants in the room next door were all frozen. They would be until he unfroze them.

"Nice. Your powers so strong already." Prue remarked as she walked around a kid who was taping up signs for the upcoming Romeo and Juliet plays auditions.

"Yeah, well it was my first power. So, I had a lot of practice. Combined with my white lighter powers it makes it stronger then mom's when she was well.. Near my age." he told Prue.

"Good for you, kiddo."

"Okay, what the hell? Time for you to explain your little spell. Cause I thought I was going to save her life. Instead, I am reliving my own!" Chris cried out as he flailed his arms out at the school. "Been here. Done this before. Don't want to do it again."

"Well, you are." Prue replied.

"I am what? Reliving my life again as if it didn't suck the first time? Saving her life? Cause right now she doesn't know me at all and I have nothing to save her from!" Chris cried out angrily.

"You're saving her life now as we speak/" Prue told him cryptically.

Chris sent her a look that could kill as he paced. "Yeah, right. I am reliving my life here, Prue. Not the minute I needed to save her."

"I never said that you would go back to that exact moment of time." Prue replied. "All I did was offer you a way out of living in a world where she died."

"What?" Chris asked.

He had had enough of this cryptic talk. He had had to deal with it with his dad most the time whenever he was to be sent on one of his spiritual journeys by the godforsaken Elders. His aunt didn't need to be putting him through this. She should be helping him. Helping him right now to understand why the hell he was here instead of back at the Manor about a minute before Jade went to the door.

"Chris, you got a chance to start over." Prue told him as if it were the very thing he wanted.

"Well, I don't need that chance. I need to go back, forward, whatever, it is tenses wise to the minute the demon came and killed her and I need to save her this time round. Everything else about our relationship is just fine."

"Oh, yeah." Prue counteracted.

"Yeah, we're just peachy."

"Chris."

"No, Chris me. You come here to help me from up there heaven or wherever you were at and then you screw up. Now, I have to do this all over again. Which, may I add, has already been screwed up. I've already changed everything about how we met the first time. I am screwing this up, Aunt Prue. I need help here. I have changed the past, present, future or whatever already and all I did was not go through my history class with her the first time round. Instead, I fainted and looked like a complete wuss." he started to rant.

Prue came over to him and collected his hands in hers as they went in every direction as he ranted. "Look, Chris. I know. You were going to change the timeline anyway by saving her life in the first place. It's no big deal. The only living person who will remember that you did this was you."

When he just glared at her and started to hyperventilate, "Alright, take slow breaths. Nice and easy, alright. Do you need a paper bag or something? Have you ever done this before?"

"No," he got out as he tried taking a few breaths slowly.

"Alright, you are just making yourself sick. You don't have time to overreact here, Chris. You need to get back in there and finish the rest of the school day, alright?" Prue asked softly as if she were talking to a small child.

"I'm not a rocket scientist, but I know that changing the first time Jade and I ever met is so not good."he told Prue as he tried to calm down.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Change this."

"How, Chris?'

"Uh, well make another spell for instance. I need to go and save her life and stop screwing up my past." he told her.

"No can do."

"What? Why? "he could almost feel a panic attack coming.

"Well, as you said before the past has been changed."

"Yeah, that's why I need to go back to my future and save her," Chris replied annoyed at Prue for not getting it.

"Chris, you're not getting it. You changed the way you two met. That may seem like a small thing to you, but it's a big thing in the time continuum."

"Oh, no. Don't say that. No." he mumbled as he started to run his hands through his hair nervously.

"Oh, yes. I have to say it so you understand. Future consequences. You can't go back to your future because it doesn't exist anymore. Face it, Chris, you have to change the past. You can't even go to the future because then there would be no Chris here in the now, and well, we can't have that. You have to relive everything in order to save her." Prue told him.

He could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. Great. This was just great. He had though he was going to take the easy way out and save her and now.. Now, he had to relive his life all over again. He had to try not to change anything else because it could affect so many people. Then, he had to change everything since he had already screwed up early in his history class.

Nice going, Chris. Give the boy a prize, he yelled at himself.

"But.. You've go to be kidding me!" he tried one last time for a way out.

"Think of it as a second chance." she said beaming at him.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to relive Mr. Brodberke's class."

"Yeah, I saw that. What is with that man?"

"I don't know. He's been like that since forever."

"Sorry."

"Everything sucks for me." Chris said.

"Chris, she still cares about you." Prue reminded him.

"I know. I felt it too. Does she remember?"

"No, she doesn't. She can't. The feelings are the same, but her memories aren't."

"What am I supposed to do?" Chris asked as he held his head in hands sitting on the bench next to the frozen kid taping up the flyers.

This was way too much to handle. Especially, if this was a Monday morning like he remembered it as.

Prue sat down next to him. "Well, there are a lot of things you can do. You have a second chance, Chris, and that is something most people dream about. You can do anything this time. You can change everything if you wanted. You can save her life easily."

"How?" he asked, instantly ready for an answer.

"Well, you aren't going to like hearing this the way you love her and all but the best way to save her life would be to not get involved with it in the first place." Prue told him slowly.

"What?" Chris cried on his feet in surprise.

He couldn't believe she was actually saying this. He couldn't belive after everything that she had done to help him save Jade's life she was just going to tell him to back off. As if he could!

"I told you you wouldn't like it." Prue confirmed with a shake of her head.

"I can't not.. I love her." he whispered aloud to his aunt as she watched him on his feet again pacing.

"Wow, is that the first time you've admitted it aloud."

"Yeah, I think so." Chris replied as he stopped to think about it. It was. He had never even admitted it to her himself.

"Well, then you have a hard decision to make." Prue told him as she got up off the bench and brushed herself off.

"No, I don't. I will just watch out for her this time."

"Chris, she's human. If you look out for her you have the chance of suffering too. Especially, if history repeats itself."

"No, I can do this."

"Like you did the first time." Prue asked him softly. Not meaning to throw it out there to hurt him but to put it out on the table.

"So what? What do you want me to do? Pretend I don't care about her. Just watch her from afar."

"Basically, yes. "


	10. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

Chris stood for a long time in the quiet white poorly lit hallway.

Prue had disappeared awhile ago. Her guidance had been needed elsewhere or something so she had just left him. Maybe, she had felt that all he needed after he had restarted his life all over again was that bomb of truth dropped on him. He didn't know.

He felt so numb. He felt so morbid and sick and tired. He felt the world. He felt her being so close to him all over again. Like a habit you couldn't break. Like a person you couldn't lose. She was there but she wasn't. He was alive and she was alive again but he felt dead.

He knew that if he really cared about what was good for her he should just leaver her be.

Chris stared ahead of him at the plain white wall. His eyes had matched every little detail of white shipping paint and every scratch made from juvenile instincts. He felt stupid. He felt wrong he felt horrible. He was being pulled in every way.

His mind had gone black after everything.

He was still there though. He was still breathing and standing in that hallway to the high school that he knew so well and hated so very much. Soon, life had started passing around him again. He saw it happen out of the corner of his eye, but this time he was the one who remained frozen.

He loved her. He loved her so much. He had since the moment she had looked at him. The way she smiled could leave him for days feeling good. Her eyes the way they changed to a lighter brighter color when she was happy a color that reminded him of the sky on a summer day. The way they darkened to midnight blue when she was pulling away from his kiss.

The way she smelled. Always of apple. Always so fresh and so new to him. Everything she did was ... she was the one with magic. She had put a spell over him since their first moment together and now.. This couldn't be the last. He couldn't just say goodbye after everything he had done to save her as if it all meant nothing.

After losing her the first time.

The gray bell rang steadily beside him, but he didn't look at it. If he did he had a feeling he would blow it up. He just stared ahead.

People walked from their classes rooms. They walked around him as if he didn't exist. They all had their own friends. He saw a few of the Goths walking around making fun of the jocks who were slapping each other on the backs over their last games victory. He saw the preps check their flawless makeup for the thirtieth time in a row. He saw a few couples. They walked together with their hands held. He saw them look at each other like nothing else in the world existed as they went walking by him.

Everyone had someone. Everyone had something somewhere else to be going towards. Someone was always out there waiting for somebody else. He had been waiting for awhile there. Straggling on the corners as he watched the happy couples pass and do their coupling thing.

Then she had come.

Jade.

He could almost see himself walking past with her. He could almost feel the past of what he had once known come over him again as he pretended to be there living in it all over again.

Her long hair was braided in pigtails. She was holding onto his arms and laughing about something a teacher had said that had amused her. He could see her as she breathed in a low breath before she turned her cerulean blue eyes up to wait for him to find the humor in it. Her black and red jacket that matched her hair weaved into his as she leaned further into him making him take on most of her weight.

They had been good together. She had been the first person to ever actually make him feel.

But he had to give that away now.

He had to say no to it. If he didn't this all would have been for nothing. He knew Prue was right, but he didn't want to let it go at all. Chris swallowed hard trying not to cry in school. People already wondered about him sometimes. He didn't want them to see this.

He shook his head as he felt the tears threaten but slowly retreat back into him.

The kid that had been stapling the flyers for the play passed him with a confused side glance at him, but Chris chose to ignore it as he stared at the black and white silhouette of the star crossed lovers on the poster. He knew how they felt about right about now as he stared ahead of him.

He felt like he had the two angels on his shoulders. He had the devil who said 'screw it and be with her. You know you want to be with her so why not chance it?' And then there was the angel who was saying 'don't risk it. Let her live and be happy.' But every time he kept coming to a crossroads.

He had a new chance. He knew what had happened before so he could change it this time around. He could do it all differently now and then she wouldn't die like that. Since, she hadn't hated him for being a freak of nature witch whitelighter version of superman the first time round then she would be fine with him again.

She was the one for him. She was the one he was supposed to love, right?

Forget the fact that she had died in her last life. Forget the fact that she had been breaking up with him before it all had happened because she couldn't deal with it anymore.

This time he wouldn't screw up that bad and send her to hell.

This time... This time.. This time...

Those two words were where the crossroads came in to play on his morality.

Last time he had screwed up. Most people didn't get a second chance to fix their lives. He wanted her so much in his it was sickening. If he didn't have her though she would be safe on her own. She would be alright and he could live knowing she was going to be alive, happy, and safe.

He had been the reason last time for her dying.

He knew that. He hated that fact. He knew it was the main determinant on what he was about to do this time round.

Chris bit his lip hard. Hard enough to feel blood pour into his mouth as he did.

The hallway was empty now. There was no one else around. The bells had rung. He was late as usual to his class. Everyone was back in their lives own again and here he was.

He really really wanted to know if the Elders had it out for him. Why else would they kill off the only person who had ever been good enough for him? Who had been a human but had been able to accept his secret double life?

"_You're like batman right?" Jade asked him lightly as she sat next to him._

_He had finally told her his secret. Well, told her wasn't the best term for it. He had just shown up in her room. He was supposed to have been on vacation with this family, but instead here he was with her. _

_He was hurt. A vampire had taken a bite out of him. Sure, he looked like crap now, but hey, he thought, you should have seen the other guys._

_She placed her red wash cloth over his sweating head. The cold water chilled his skin on his forehead as she did, but it felt good. The dark lighters arrow had caught him off guard too. He had barely been able to sneak past him and then he had been hit. Not fully, but it had made a large bleeding wound for him to deal with. _

_He had known the moment it had happened that he had had to get somewhere to someone he trusted fast and he had had to orb to her house in able to do so._

_He wasn't fool enough to believe that just a scratch from a darklighters arrow was alright. He knew it was poisonous. With a large hole in his shoulder he had known that it was a lot more deadly to him whether the arrow was still in him or not. _

_So, he had orbed into her room. She hadn't saw him at first. She had been so into typing on her computer and listening to music on her headphones that she hadn't even figured he was anywhere in sight. Then he had thrown the arrow on the ground and she had looked behind her. She had screamed and then had been confused about how he had gotten in. She had ranted and she had raved. Then, he had explained it to her in order to get her to call his parents who were going to kill him. And also, to finally let her know._

_So she had asked, "You're like Batman right. You know Mr. Double Life?"_

"_Yeah, well Batman had fantasy gadgets I just have.. Powers_."

"_Wow, cool. I wanna see. God, keeping that secret must've been crazy hard or something right? Wow, I can barely keep a secret longer then five minutes. You must have some self control." she told him as she leaned into him. She was sitting on the bed Indian style as she leaned over him to put the cloth over his face._

_He was experiencing a loss of control at that moment because she had been so close. She had been so beautiful. He had just wanted to pull her into him and kiss her. Of course, when he tried to he'd ended up screeching in pain as his shoulder wound came back to bite him in the ass._

"_Sorry, did I?' she asked as she pulled away and made a face at his wound._

"_I.. No. You didn't. I need you to do me favor?"_

"_Sure, anything."_

_He stared at her a moment in the cool blue toned room. Her dark midnight blue eyes stared down at him in askance as she leaned towards him to hear his whispering words. Her long black hair was up for once in a ponytail that only she could make look glamorous with her long red streaks falling down out of it to softly lie over his neck. "You're so hot."_

_She blushed and laughed as she pulled back from him. "Well, Mr. Halliwell. I am. I know, but still I am not going to be Florence Nightingale to your icky woundedness so tell me what is the favor you ask?"_

"_I need you to call my parents."_

"_Wow, what a way to kill the mood." she replied as she sneaked over him and took her cell phone off the dresser. "And what is it that I tell them? Huh? Their son is bleeding and pale and wounded. Do jump on the next jet plane out?"_

"_No, just tell my mom to tell my dada to get here."_

"_Yeah, like he can do that in ten seconds flat." she remarked shaking her head._

_Chris only laughed at her as she told his mother that in the mildest most gentlest way. It was cute how she was saying all his terms like vampire and darklighter questioningly as if he might be the crazy one and she didn't really want to bother his mother with that kind of business. Of course, within an instant of her saying Chris was hurt by a darklighter his dad was there. _

_She had just gaped at them, dropped the phone, and stared the whole time his father had healed him._

He couldn't keep her this time. He had to give her that chance to live a life without his witchcraft / white lighter baggage.. He had to. He was the reason why she had been killed in the first place.

He knew that now as he stopped biting his bleeding lip and turned away from the wall bleakly and saw her coming from the office. He didn't think. He just moved. He quickly ran into the boys bathroom and watched from the corner as she came out.

Just the sight of her took his breath away.

Jade came to the glass doorway of the nurses white office and looked around at the empty hallway. Her long black and red hair flew around her to a stop as she stopped as if in a daze. Even from where he was he could feel herHe could feel her expecting to find him out there in the hallway.

He could almost feel her feel him, but not know where. She looked in every direction and frowned in confusion. Her hoped faded from her mind as she shook her head as well as her 'stupid' feelings away.

Jade held hard to her black backpacks strap as she gave the hallway one more once over. Then, she started out of the office. She went in the other direction as she did. She didn't pause this time. She was completely fine now. She had given up on him.

For now that was all he could do to save her. Chris fell back into the cold stone walls of the bathroom and took a hard cold breath into himself. Then he closed his dark green emerald eyes to the world around him as the small inaction of doing nothing sunk into his body.

He felt the memories that had once existed that had happened around this time the first time being erased from his mind as the pain filtered through him. When it was finally over he was felt feeling empty like a piece of him had been taken.

-----------------------------------------------------------

So, how am I doing with the drama / consequences?


	11. Losing My Peace Of Mind

_**Dedicated to J. L. Jewel. R.I.P**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chris slowly stalked around the kitchen at the Manor. He was aimless. He didn't know what he wanted to do or what he was looking for. He knew he wasn't going to find it but he still looked for it. He went through the cupboards looking for something. What he didn't know but he still looked for that something as if it were his holy grail or something. He wanted something he just couldn't figure out what.

Well, he knew who he wanted, but Prue had made her point. Her point had been made and he had taken it. He just wanted to keep Jade safe. If that meant he had to maintain his distance he would somehow have to deal with that.

Right now he didn't know how. Right now, he wanted an exit to this situation and magic usually provided these exits. Of course, once he found it he didn't want to end up right back here where he had started. He just wanted to know that what he was going to do right now was going to actually do something right by saving Jade.

He just needed to know that if he was going to sacrifice ever knowing her it would be with a big reward. Like her being alive till she was an old granny or like it really did something to save her fate from dying young.

He found nothing though. A bunch of herbs were there, but he wasn't in the mood to fool around with magic at that moment. He was just making sure it was all there what he needed. He didn't want to do it now with everyone in the house still or coming home. He didn't want to get caught and then explain why he was trying to get a sneak peek into the future. His new improved future. He didn't really want to deal with magic right that day either after everything that had happened.

He just felt like crap.

He had for the whole day. Every minute he had been sneaking around in the hall trying not to see or if he did to avoid her at all costs. He had avoided his last two classes saying he was ill to the office assistants and since one of them had been in his history class before when he had fainted- He felt so lame right now to have fainted- had let him out of school hell in order to get rest and be better for the next day.

So he had went home early just so he didn't have to deal. At least, for one day he had a way out. This day of all days was the worst too.

This was that day the ball started rolling on their relationship.

Chris's head hung down, his shoulders were slouched as he ate the last of the captain crunch cereal he had made instead of doing the spell, and his mind was elsewhere when his mother came strolling into the kitchen with grocery bags in each arm.

Piper looked over at her brooding son and frowned. Then, after depositing her grocery bags onto the kitchen island, she checked his forehead to see if he had a fever. He didn't. So then she instantly pulled a chair up to the table in her assumption of it being an external problem that had gotten him down. Piper took the empty cereal bowl away from under him along with the empty spoon that he had been using to just swirl around in the leftover milk, and then she waited for him to look up at her.

He did. He did it reluctantly and slowly.

Piper had to admit she'd never seen her son so down before. He always was spazzing out or neurotic about something or other, but this... He didn't usually act like a lovesick kid before. He had never found any girl to be lovesick over. Piper guessed today was the day he had fallen for some girl and she was either so unattainable or else she had blown him off.

"Spill. What's up, kiddo?" Piper instantly asked gently.

"Mom," he whined not at all wanting to go into it with her at the present moment. If anything Chris just wanted to crawl beneath a rock and die somewhere else far from his family. He just couldn't get how she thought talking about his problems would really save him from them. It never had before. He was just stuck. He couldn't even save himself from losing the only girl he had ever really been in love with.

"Don't mom me. I see a very unhappy camper and I would like to know what's wrong? You're not sick. You don't have a fever. So what is up, Chris?" she asked more seriously this time as her dark eyes worriedly pierced into his.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" she grunted then waved her hand at the answering machine. "Chris, you came home early from school. You never do that. Then, here you are depressed over something and taking whatever it is out on yourself. How is there nothing wrong?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now. Is it that hard of a concept to get? I had a bad day and I just want to be alone. So why don't you leave me alone!" Chris blew up at her as he threw back his chair and stalked towards the basement door.

Piper sat in the chair opposite of him gaping. She watched the profile of his leaning back as he walked to the door and then she shook her head. "Fine, you deal with it on your own. Go brood elsewhere then because I have supper to get ready."

Chris looked back at his mother with his hand on the basement door and his eyes scanning the floor for a moment as he tried to apologize to her for being such an ass. The words didn't come as he looked over at her though. He felt horrible already knowing everything he had or hadn't done that day. The last thing he needed was for his mother to be angry with him or let down by him doing what he had done. He didn't want that on his conscience along with everything else.

"Mom, look. I'm sorry."

"I get it. You're a teenager. You're moody. When you want to talk you'll talk. Now go. Get your homework done or something." she replied shooing him away.

Chris watched his mother pull her long dark brown soft hair into a lopsided ponytail and then nodded. He turned to go. He looked the cereal bowl and spoon on the counter from where she had taken it. It was his favorite cereal bowl. A dorky as that sounded it was. It wasn't going to be for long.

Something kept nagging him at the back of his memory but he couldn't quite figure it out so he didn't. Instead he started down the basement stairs to his sanctuary of a room.

He was halfway down the basement stairs when he remembered that this was the day the Chalker arrived. The Chalker was a demon. A demon that sucked the life out of its victims. It had attacked his mother when had been coming in from school. Chris instantly ran back up the stairs taking them two at a time and came back into the kitchen to see his mother backing away.

He heard Wyatt unlocking the back door slowly talking to someone as he did. Chris didn't have to worry about that person though. He remembered Wyatt was on his cell telling his news to his would be girlfriend. Instead of waiting for Wyatt to show up fully and realize what was happening like last time, he used his telekinetic power to get the salt shaker off the kitchen counter and he used his telekinesis to send it flying at the demon.

He had just gotten lucky today by remembering the easiest demon ever to vanquish had attacked his mother while he was there.

The demon hissed and went up in a swirl of flames as the salt poured out over its red body. His mother took a breath and gave him a smile. "Wow, how'd you know?" she asked as she brushed her clothes off.

Chris looked at her nonchalantly. The last thing he needed was her to figure out he was reliving the dame day over again. Instead, he decided the best thing to do right now was play it off like he remember the demon from the Book of Shadows. That would be the easiest excuse plus he could get brownie points for it.

It wasn't like he didn't want to tell her though. He did want to tell her the truth. He wanted to say that he had relived that day before and he remembered it pretty well since it had been all in all a good day the first time he had relived it. He wanted to tell her that he had come back in time because of a spell her favorite deceased sister had given him just so he could save the girl of his dreams only to lose her again, but instead of a real explanation he just shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't have to worry about any other questions coming from her since right then Wyatt came plunging through the back door. His floppy dirty blond curled hair bouncing as he swaggered through the door and gave them all a huge grin. "Guess what?" he cried as he saw them all together. It was like a bonus for him to tell both his mother and his brother at the exact same time the inevitable good news coming to him.

Chris didn't even care at that moment. Chris just wanted to kill his brother for being so damned chipper when he wasn't. When he was stuck here in hell replaying his life again and giving up the person he loved while Wyatt was the poster child of success. It made Chris want to puke. So he did the worst. He answered for him taking away Wyatt's precious news before he could tell them. "You got on the football team. Head Quarterback."

"Wow, Chris. How'd you know?" Wyatt asked as he dropped his heavy blue and white backpack down on the ground with a thud.

Wyatt just stood there surprised he knew. Chris just couldn't take it. His own brother was having the best day of his life ever. He had made it on a team he liked and wanted to be on forever and he was the head quarterback. He was going to be the new star of the school and everyone already loved him. Hell, Chris couldn't even fully hate his brother for being so lucky. He was so happy too at that moment and that just threw Chris off worse since he was at an all time low.

Chris couldn't handle it anymore he gave his older brother a look and then walked out of the kitchen.

Piper watched him go confused. She looked over at a more confused Wyatt and then back at the doorway to the basement where Chris had went to barricade himself in his room. Something was definitely wrong with him, but if she knew Chris well then she knew he would keep it to himself and brood and become even more neurotic with it over time. There was nothing she could do to help that. Not unless he came to her to talk to her about it since he was all so tight lipped abut everything.

Something also did not make any sense with him at the moment and yet a few things were starting to add up as she stared at the empty doorway. He had known the demon was there before she could scream for him, he had known how to kill him, and then he had known that Wyatt was going to be on the football team.

Piper smiled for a moment as she realized what it was. Chris had finally got a new power. Of course, it wasn't eh power he wanted. He wanted a good active power and instead it seemed that he had received the power of premonition. No wonder he was so moody and he had had to come home early from school.

Poor Chris. Later on she would have to make him his favorite peach cobbler. Maybe, that could cheer him up a little.

She finally looked over at her oldest son with a firm smile and a quick hug as she decided to leave it be for now and talk to Chris. That was she would know for sure.

"Congratulations." she told Wyatt chipperly and brought him over to sit down and tell her everything.

Chris heard this as he made his way into his room, but he didn't care at all. Instead, he went into his room. He had it painted a dark blue color that was so close to black it was digusting. His brother had made fun of him for being a closet Goth when he had chosen the color. He had thought it was a nice change from the kiddie balloon and dinosaur wallpaper he had had since he was a baby. So, he had picked it.

He had Christmas lights everywhere on everything lighting the room. He flopped down on his black bed and took a few breaths. Feelings of murdering his perfect brother left his body as he looked around the room. Everywhere. She had been everywhere in his room she had read his small book collection. She had thumbed through his c.d. collection and she had laid in his bed.

She was everywhere. She was his ghost. He might as well have been going crazy.

He remembered it all. It hurt as the memories of things he should have been doing right then with her rushed around him and disappeared. It hurt him more then words and he was so angry that he had to let it go as if it didn't mean anything at all.

Chris dropped to the bed when he was tired of throwing things around that she had liked or touched or seen. He didn't feel better he felt worse. He looked down at an empty picture frame that had been torn into a thousand fine glass pieces.

He just let his head drop into his hands and he cried like there was no tomorrow. Which in his case with Jade there wouldn't be.

_She was there again. She was smiling up at him warmly as she modeled her prom dress for him and posed like a model in vogue. He couldn't fix his tie quite right and he was slightly annoyed. He tried to get her to do it but she didn't know how either so she just threw it off of him and went outside towards the limo._

_Chris had given up on the tie then and followed her outside into the sunset world. There he found the people on the dance floor. She was leading him out knowing he hated dancing. She didn't care though. They started dancing as he tried to not step on her feet. Some old love song came on and she belted it out singing to him as he looked around himself trying to pretend he was embarrassed._

_They were in the car on the way home. He was laying in her lap tied. She was comfy. He started to doze off as she looked out the window at the dark midnight world around them._.

It had been the best time he'd had with her. But soon he wouldn't remember it. Soon, it would be robbed of him until he was created into somebody else who didn't know her at all. Soon, everything and all his memories would be replaced.

She'd disappear from his life then literally.


	12. Going Unnoticed

Wyatt had finished telling his mother his great news of the day finally. Piper had wanted to hear every detail about his new position on the football team but at the same time she had been getting things from all over the place in the kitchen for him as she tried to keep herself grounded for her oldest son. It was all she could do to not go down to Chris and find out what exactly was so wrong with him.

Wyatt didn't complain about her half attentions paid to him as he relinquished the tale of his grandeur over her. His mother always seemed like she had fresh baked cookie around ready to be handed out for any accomplishment and her just being around for a few minutes to hear him out was enough for him at the moment. Piper quickly brought a freshly made oatmeal cookie out of the cookie jar and gave it to him. Then, she passed him a bottle of chocolate milk to drink with it just the way he liked it.

Piper tried to keep herself busy asking a few more questions about his new role as head quarterback of the team. She really knew nothing about football and she had never been really into it, but since Wyatt was she guessed she could give it a try. At the same time as her paying attention to Wyatt's answers, the way Chris was acting was nagging her in the back of her mind.

She didn't get why he would be acting this way. He was just being so weird all of a sudden. Which in this family could mean anything from having a bad day at school to being possessed by some unseen force of evil.

Piper had a feeling that this time it was a demonic possession that had got Chris down. She had an assumption for why Chris was behaving the way he was.

He had finally- after being without a new power in two years- been given a new power. Of course, this power was useless in his mind and he didn't want it. She understood why. Phoebe had felt the same way with that power. The power of premonition could only take you so far and was useless in a fight between the forces of good and evil.

Piper could only imagine how angry Chris was to finally to have received a new power after all of this time to be let down so hard at finding out what it was. Especially, when Wyatt was always around the house getting new powers in what seemed like a pattern of every other month and then there was poor Chris waiting for his. She had tried to tell him sometimes he had to wait. She had even tried to tell him that one day his brother wouldn't have any new powers coming and Chris would be in the spotlight with each new one that he received.

Of course Chris had been annoyed by it all. He had something back to her along the terms of 'yeah, so I'll get a new power then. Of course, Wyatt will have every one in the book by then. So what's the point?"

It was times like these that Piper wished that Phoebe were closer to home. Of course, Phoebe wasn't though. If anyone knew what it was like to be the baby of the family as well as the only one with the least effective powers it would be Phoebe. Sure, Piper had had her days of hating her life with her power of freezing. At the time all she was good for was the occasional freeze for the sisters. Phoebe had had the awesome gift in her own point of view since by Phoebe seeing everything she set the ball in motion to save innocents.

Of course, it seemed that no one with that power ever seemed to feel that way.

Piper sighed as she watched Wyatt gulp down a batch of oatmeal cookies feeling like a horrible mother. She couldn't even pay attention to one son let alone raise the others feelings. Wyatt just looked over at his mother and nodded. He always knew what she felt. Sure, he didn't have that empathic ability yet, but he always seemed to know.

"Go on. I have the great news and Chris is having one of his regular I hate my life days. Just go see what's up with him or something." He told her.

"But you haven't told me everything about being a quarter back." She replied with a gentle smile trying to not let it seem like she had been waiting for that very moment to run to her youngest son and see if she could help him.

It wasn't anything to do with favoritism either. It was just the fact that Wyatt was wonder boy. He got the good grades and he did well in everything he did. All he had to do was try something and he was already the star in it. Chris, on the other hand, seemed to be taking after her more and more everyday. He already wasn't that popular in high school and he resented the popular crowd with a passion.

Hell, if he came home with drawings on his jeans like she had as a teenager then hell she would know for sure he was joining her on the path of loserville. She hoped not though. She hoped he'd figure out a better way to enjoy high school and not become the biggest loser there like she had once been.

"Mom, you're no good to me worrying about Chris. So go and bug him. While you do that I think I am going to sneak out. Have a victory celebration at Noelle's and then I'll be back later." He told his mother with a sneaky smile as he stretched.

"Oh, you. Alright, go have your fun. But be back by ten. It's a school night." She reminded him.

"Yes!" he shrieked as if he didn't think she was going to let him go at all and then he ran for the back door before she could even think of why he shouldn't go out.

Of course, it could be because he had come in past curfew the night before. Oh well, she was too late anyways.

Piper turned to the basement and called down seeing if Chris would come out of the hole he called his room, "Chris?"

When he didn't answer she rolled her dark brown eyes. She was just about to go down into the basement when the doorbell rang. Piper quickly reverted back and stepped through the hallway to the familiar stained glass doorway. She had no idea who would be here. She wasn't expecting anyone and with the mood Chris was in she didn't think he expected anyone either.

She quickly opened the heavy wooden door to reveal a pretty dark haired girl standing there in the breeze. She wore all black and her books were in her arms as she smiled in welcoming to Piper. Her hair was long and black but the red streaks gleamed in the sunlight as she stood at the doorway with a slightly worried look over her face.

"Oh, hi. How can I help you?" Piper asked the stranger curiously.

She had to be around Chris or Wyatt's age. She had never seen her before though. Maybe, Wyatt had decided to have a study date or something and had left her out in the cold instead. Or maybe Chris had a girlfriend.

Stranger things had happened.

The girl smiled brighter and then nodded. "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with Chris."

"Oh, so you know Chris?" PIper asked.

Hopefully, this girl could change Chris's views on the world. Maybe she could get him out of his whole neurotic depression and into happiness again.

Maybe Chris had gotten somewhere today after all and he just hadn't realized it. A girl at the doorstep? It would be a first for him. Of course then there was also the possibility that this was another reason he wasn't happy with his life at the moment.

"Well, no not really. However, I choose to change that fact. You must be his mother. Hi, I'm Jade." She replied and stretched her silver bracelet banged hand out to Piper's to shake her hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm. So what do you think?

a.) should chris pretend he's sick just to avoid her?

b.) should piper and jade have a talk and piper somehow make chris go on a date with jade?

c.) should wyatt come back and he and jade get together?

hmmm. intersting ideas... now it's your turn to vote


	13. What Are You Waiting For

After tallying up all the scores the fate of the story has moved on. Sorry, it took so long. Life has just gotten in the way of it all.

-

"So how long have you known Chris?" Piper asked nonchalantly.

Every five seconds she looked over at the girl sitting at the table in their solarium. She was an individual. She could tell that right on the spot. Jade's long red and black hair was placed up in a bun with some loose hark red strands falling into her face. The way she smiled every once in a while as well as she added small remarks about the house showed how well her own parents had brought her up modestly with etiquette. The instant that Piper had realized that she was there for Chris she had pulled her into the house to satisfy her curiosity. Piper had coincidentally made a special batch of her delicious chocolate chip cookies that day that she had mixed with some vanilla ice cream. So, as she had learned more about Jade she had made her a special plate of dessert as a reward for her answers since Chris didn't seem to be up to par talking wise.

Now, as Piper sat comfortably in her chair, she and a very polite Jade were gobbling up that very dessert at that precise moment.

It wasn't every day her son had some girl following him home to visit him. It happened to Wyatt constantly but not to Chris yet. Chris was always so stuck in the whole world of witchcraft to really ever bring a girl home let alone know what to say to one. Piper had to admit that she had only herself to blame for that one. She had raised him the best she could, but she had never been able to provide him with the normal life. So, she didn't doubt how hard it would be wondering when the next time a demon would attack instead of figuring out exactly the right thing to say to some girl that he liked.

She had been normal for twenty some odd years in her life and as soon as she had been thrown back into the normality with visiting her friends again even she had come up blank. Really, what could you say that wouldn't endanger yourself as well as your family and not come off sounding completely insane when all you did all night and day was fight to save the fate of the world? Her days consisted of making sure her club stayed open, that there was food on the table, and that her family was free of demons.

Sometimes she wished that she could say something about her life to her friends without having to endanger them or else have them consulting the nearest loony bin because of it. Just once she would like to kick up her feet and say 'I am so happy that I got to kill that gagnor demon before lunch.' Of course, she could easily say those things with her family, but not with anyone else.

So, after having a long week at work and then coming home to find Chris in some newfound angst it was only nice to find someone normal to talk with. It was just an added bonus that that normality came from a girl who was there to see Chris.

Jade was nice and normal. She was human. She had no idea what she had been getting herself into as well as what she had been risking when she had entered the Manor, but if anything happened Piper would save her. It was her job and she did it well. Also, she wasn't about to let the first girl who had taken a direct move to come to her home to see Chris die before she got to see her son happy.

"Well, actually. Today." Jade answered her with a small nervous giggle as she spooned up some ice cream off of her plate.

"Today? Really? He must have left an impression."

"A lasting impression like you wouldn't believe," Jade responded with a curt nod of her head.

"I see." Piper replied with a knowing smile and watched Jade out of the corner of her eye. "So, how long have you lived in San Francisco?"

"Oh, about two days. We just moved over here from the east coast." Jade replied and took a gulp of milk.

"Why'd you move?" Piper asked her as she poured them both more milk.

"Thanks. Uh, well. My mom and dad thought a change in scenery would be good for me."

"And San Francisco was the best they could do?" Piper joked good naturedly.

Jade smiled, "I guess so cause here I am sitting in your house eating all of your snacks and waiting to see if Chris is feeling any better."

"He wasn't feeling good?" Piper asked instantly in motherly mode as worry spread throughout her system.

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Jade asked as she looked up from her glass of milk. "He collapsed in history class."

"What?" Piper asked instantly. Her voice rose higher then before.

"Uh, maybe this was a bad time to come by. " Jade replied as she realized how quickly Piper could lose it when it came to one of her sons being hurt. She quickly got up out of her seat as her faced paled.

Piper knew instantly that she may have went a little far in her overreacting of the situation. Jade had no idea what it could imply to be sick in this family. It could anything from supernatural to just regular common illness and Chris being Chris he wouldn't tell her because he didn't want to worry her. Which always seemed to end up worrying her even more then it would have if he had mentioned it in the first place so she really hated it when he did that.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just I get worried about him so easily and he never tells me anything." Piper told Jade instantly with a wave of her hand.

"It's okay." Jade replied, but she didn't sit back down. She just stood there for a moment bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tried to decide her next course of action.

"Will he be angry at me if you talk to him about it?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, no. No, don't worry about that." Piper reassured her.

"Well, are you sure? Cause if he knows that I came to his house after knowing him for like five seconds and then I go and tell his mother he's sick when he obviously doesn't want you to be.. Worried about it wouldn't that make him a little angry?" Jade asked.

"You know what? I won't tell him."

"Yeah, he's not stupid. He'll figure it out."

"Not if you aren't here when I ask him," Piper instantly retorted as she made hermind up. She was going to win both sides. First, she was going to see what was wrong with Chris and why he thought it was the right time to be keeping secrets from her. Second, she was going to do Jade a little favor.

"But I am here."

Piper smiled, "I have an idea. Today is the day we have our big family dinner. My oldest son is out with some friends so there'll be room at the table. How about you come over around say 5 and I'll invite you to dinner formally then. I can make sure he's fine before that so he won't figure out you came by beforehand and we'll play it off as a stroke of fate. Then, after dinner you two can talk all you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Jade replied. "I feel like I should shake your hand or something."

"Only if we made a deal." Piper replied. "Five then?"

"I'll be here." Jade replied as she started back towards the front door.

"See you then." Piper called out after her as she took both their plates towards the kitchen to wash them so that there wasn't any evidence of Jade being there. As she did, a large smile consumed her face as she hummed along to one of the songs on the radio. She had a feeling that it was going to be a good day after all.


	14. The Mindless Comfort Of Your Ghost

I need to get my thanks out before this story can go any further.

To everyone who voted: queeks, Zeria, Red-rumm, fantasygurl721, Mixer, Faith-Catherine, Sam I am, and kytana : thanks.

To kytana: the plotting plot bunnies are in action again.

To trina-k: you've got the right story. Jade died because of a demon attack and so Chris with the help of Prue got to relive his life all over again so he could save her life. I'm happy you semi-remember it.

To Leigh1986: I know. It's been a long time. Writers block hit and what not, but I am back into it for awhile.

To Faith-Catherine: I updated! Sooner then last soon, too!

-

After finishing making the handful of her special secret ham, turkey, and assorted cheeses finger sandwiches, Piper quickly descended the stairs to make it into the basement. She waited a moment with the T.V. cart resting in her arms as she looked at the gray shadowed area and listened to see if there were any sounds of life coming from Chris's room. When she heard nothing she knocked lightly on the door.

She wasn't really into disturbing her son from resting after what she had heard had happened to him that day. However she wasn't one not to stop worrying until she figured out what had happened. The only way she knew how to do that was stuff her son on a few pre-dinner snackables and get him to talk. To Piper, that was the easiest nice Gestapo-like move she had learned growing into motherhood and she wasn't above using it for every card she needed to use it for.

"Chris?" she asked as she raised her voice louder then her knock had been on his black painted door.

She had never known what exactly she was supposed to do when he had went out of his way to paint his room as well as his door a dark blue that was comparable to the color black. She and Wyatt had both exchanged a look at the choice of color at the store when Wyatt had called his brother a 'closet Goth'. It hadn't helped that Chris had picked out a black bed with a black comforter set for it.

Of course, she couldn't expect him to keep the same decorations on the walls that he'd had as a child. So, she had gone with it. When he'd bought the white Christmas lights she had almost started to like the look of his room. She had to admit it was a lot better then going into Wyatt's where there were trophies and sports knickknacks and discarded clothes everywhere.

"Christopher? Can I come in?" she called through the door as she partially opened it a bit to hear the groan coming from Chris's bed.

"Like you're giving me a choice." he remarked.

Piper took that as close to a welcoming as possible and smiled, "Well, I would always respect your privacy, Chris. What would make you think otherwise?"

As she spoke, she had instantly placed the plate of food on the bed beside him. As she looked down at him it was hard not to let a tear fall as she remembered Chris Perry who had come from the future. In his half awake state, Piper could easily see her little boy becoming the very man that had saved their family. Already, he cared so much about them and had started to show the tendency to be the family martyr which had once been her role in the family until Prue had died. Then, the roles had reversed and she had to become the strong one who led the family and thought on her toes.

Sometimes she missed being the one who just came along to freeze the demon while her sisters bickered. It had been so nice to not have the world completely placed upon her shoulders then.

Piper smiled crookedly as she looked at her son and sat on a chair beside the bed. He slowly sat up more on the bed and eyed the tray. He was hungry. She could tell that as he eyed the finger sandwiches and then took one to bite into. His dark brown hair fell into his green eyes as he looked back over at her.

"So, what did I do this time?" he asked her.

Busted. She'd known when she had come and tapped on the door he would figure out that she was there because she was worried about him. She had to admit she barely ever came down to his room to see what he was up to. Only on rare occasions or else whenever she was worried about him did she come straight to him for a little pow wow to find out what was going on in his life.

"Busted." she laughed. "Well, Chris I was just wondering if there was something you would like to share with me."

"Like what?" he asked as he gulped down some milk.

"Like, for instance the fact that you knew about Wyatt before anyone else did."

"We go to the same high school, Mom. Word gets around."

"Chris, it's more then that. You haven't been acting like yourself today. You've been kind of out of it. Then, what happened in the kitchen… You knew it was going to happen. Honey, you can tell me anything so why don't you? Did you get another power and it's not what you anticipated? Is that why you're so down? Because, sweetie, if you did then that's wonderful. New powers are good whether they are ever what we wanted or not." she tried to tell him softly.

Piper had to admit it was just a tad bit weird to have this kind of discussion with her teenage son. Sure, they always talked shop like demons and vanquishes and everything. It was the factor that instead of talking to him about him having a crush on some girl or the dreaded sex talk that bothered her mostly. It was hard to just go into his room and say 'hey, you got a new power? That's great, son. I'm sorry you feel like second fiddle to your brother.' It was such a weird talk to have with her son.

Not even when she had first been pregnant with Wyatt had she ever anticipated having this kind of talk with her children. Hell, she had expected Wyatt to be a girl. Which was common knowledge to him now ever since Phoebe opened her big mouth and started joking around with Chris about it. Sure, it was nice for Chris to have something to make fun of his brother about, but the last thing she wanted him to do was egg on Wyatt.

"Mom!" Chris cried in instant annoyance.

It seemed that no matter what she always was being stuck by some brick wall. This time it happened to be Chris trying to get her from going on. Here, she was trying to say what she needed to say to him nicely without saying anything she might regret saying or wanting to reword later and here he was wanting her to leave within seconds of hearing her start speaking.

"Well, Chris what do you expect? You come home and act like a zombie. You won't tell me anything and then you just want me to let it go? I'm so happy for you for getting another power. Why can't you see that it's a good thing?" she told him.

Instantly, she knew she was way off base with what she was saying as his face changed from his gaping mouth going to say her name, but then changing to him shaking his head. A wall came up over his face as his expressions ceased to come through and he swallowed a few times before he found the words to say what he needed to say. She just wished she knew what was going on with him for sure. She just wished he would talk to her for one minute about it instead of discarding her as his mother.

"I can't talk about it right now. Okay, mom?" he asked her in a voice that declared he was done talking altogether.

"Alright. Chris, you can't keep this bottled up though, sweetie." she told him as she stood on her own two feet and went to the door. She turned back at the door as she pulled her dark brown hair behind her ears. "If you can't talk to me will you talk to Wyatt?"

"So he can tell you later?" he asked her angrily.

"No, so I know you're okay. So I know you haven't gotten yourself into trouble."

"Mom, just don't worry about me. You have enough to worry about. Especially, with the Kopkin Demon coming."

"Kopkin who?" she asked.

"Mom, could you just I don't know leave me alone?" he asked her annoyed.

Piper nodded trying not to be hurt by his anger in his voice. She hated him thinking that she would use Wyatt to find out how he was. She hadn't meant it that way. She had only meant it in a way for him to know that at least he had someone that he could talk to.

"Alright. If you go anywhere be back by 5. Family dinners tonight." she told him as she shut the door behind her and left him alone in his dark room.

Chris watched the door for a moment and then he fell back onto the bed. Grabbing a pillow off of the headboard, he screamed into it. He took a moment to stare at the wall in front of him and then he did it again.

He wanted her to know. He wanted to tell her everything to see if she could help him out of it. He wanted to save Jade.

He couldn't though. His Aunt Prue had told him that the best thing for him to do was to not know her this time around. Then, she wouldn't be in the Manor when it all happened in the future and then she wouldn't die.

He couldn't help seeing her again standing alone in the hallway when she had ran out of the nurses office after him. She had looked so sad and lost when she hadn't found him outside. She had wanted him too. She had wanted to know him as much as he had wanted to know her.

He couldn't watch her die again.

Chris took another moment to scream into his pillow as the bright white Christmas lights above his head sparkled down on him. Then, he pulled his tear ridden emerald green eyes and flushed face away from the black pillow as his gaze rested on a camera in his room.

It had been a birthday gift earlier that year from his Aunt Paige. She had thought he would like it since he seemed to be interested in the artistic field, but he had barely picked it up besides opening it and smiling at her for the thought.

She had loved it though. Jade had made it her own prize toy to play with when she had came over to his house to be with him.

_Her dark black hair fell in currents of curls around her face. She had a long silkily dark violet dress on. It was simple and it showed her back and nothing else in its sophisticated cut. She had thrown her heels off and accidentally hit the wall with one of them that had also then hit the camera off of his bedside stand. It had fallen onto the ground beside her as she had pulled her hair up. The glittering Christmas lights darkened her bright red streaks to a maroon color as she'd inspected the camera for any damage._

_She'd picked it up and loved it instantly._

_Another time he remembered as he tried to fight the tears. It had been another time she had bought film for the camera and started taking pictures of him every five minutes. He had been so angry at the world that day. She had come over out of the blue and he had just let her stay. He hadn't cared that his mother had told him not to let anyone in because another demon was out to get them._

_Nope, he had let her in and lead her downstairs. There, he had tried to finish his art project as she had started taking pictures of him in different lights. Her dark green fingernail polish glistened in the light as he took sideways glances over at her in his general annoyance_.

"_Oh, keep that look up. Dark, menacing, and angry. Oh, you are so photogenic it's disgusting!" she told him as she skirted different areas in the room with the camera._

"_Would you cut that out?" he asked her as he threw one of his charcoal drawing pencils on the ground. He rubbed his forehead as he heard yet another click of the camera as she took another picture of him._

"_Why?" she asked him as she sat on the bed above where he was sitting on the ground. She pulled her legs beneath her as she looked down on him and his artwork._

"_Cause I don't want a camera in my face 24/7!" he responded angrily._

_She gave him a pleading yet slightly annoyed look at his instant short fused anger. "Oh, come on. I am going through my second childhood with this thing. You should be happy for me. I am actually doing something artistic." she told him as she waved her hand over the camera to prove her point._

_When he didn't answer she sighed. He instantly had went back to working on the canvas with his charcoal pencil again. He didn't know what he was drawing, but he knew he had to let whatever his hand wanted out. Jade pursed her lips together and then she laid down on the bed with her head hanging off the side beside him. From there, she looked at him upside down. Her hands wrestled with the camera for a few moments as she did restlessly._

"_Come on , Chris. Humor me. I bet it will make you feel like a better person if you do. Which means my Christopher Columbus will be happy again and not at all as grumpy as he is right now." she told him as she raised the camera to face him._

_She took another picture of him. Before, he could even say something back to her. Then, she had pounced off the bed. She crumbled into his lap as she started kissing him feverishly. He'd dropped the charcoal pencil and started kissing her back as they both fell onto the ground haphazardly._

"_Way to convince a guy." he told her as soon as she let him up for air. As he did, she brought the camera up to focus on both of them and snapped another shot of them together with a quick giggle._

"_I learn from the best." she responded as she held onto him for a moment and the smell of apples invaded his senses as she did._


	15. Get Over It

I had so much fun with this chapter it was disgusting!

The last thing that Chris wanted to do was sit in the kitchen bitterest of his loud family and eat dinner as if everything were normal. Any other day, he would have been fine with it all, but not today.

Chris didn't orb out though. He already had to cover up what was going on with him. The last thing he needed was for his mother and his father to make a deliberate effort to give him a talking to. So, he forced himself to roll off of his comfortable, warm bed and trudge out of the sanctuary of his bedroom.

He slowly climbed the creaky basement stairs of the loud and crowded atmosphere of his kitchen that awaited him. There, his two aunts stood convening with each other as his mother took a pan out of the over. The refreshingly good smell of lasagna paraded itself throughout the kitchen as she did and he was struck instantly by his hunger.

Paige smiled at him as she chopped down on a piece of raw spaghetti and Phoebe instantly came over to him to pull his cheeks in greeting. She also gave him more of an embarrassing welcome as she gave him a large hug followed by a gentle pat on his head and then another warm bear hug.

"Chris, you're getting so tall," she told him as she did so and he quickly shrugged out of her grasp.

"Oh, Phoebe. Give him a break. The boy needs air." Paige reprimanded her older sister as she laced her own slender arm in his for enough time to pull him away from Phoebe. "Speaking of which, how's my favorite nephew."

"Wyatt's around. I'm fine though, Aunt Paige." he told her sarcastically.

"Fine? Kay. So I hear that you've got yourself a secret admirer." she informed him with a curve of her quirked mouth.

"What? Who?" he asked her in dazed confusion.

"Paige, can you go and set the table," Piper interrupted firmly with a side glance at her sister in warning.

Chris didn't let the interruption pass over his head though. He didn't remember having any admirers around now. Which meant that he was changing the past more then he had already thought he had.

Not good. Not good.

Where was his Aunt Prue when he needed her?

Instantly, he thought of someone else he could rely his secret in. Wyatt. He could help him. He'd keep his secret since he was all about fairness and loyalty. He'd help him out if he needed it. Which he did more now then he ever had before. Wyatt would make sure that Chris didn't screw up the past. He was always good at putting things back together so why not the past or future. Or was it the present?

This time traveling thing was really screwing with his tenses.

"Mom, where's Wyatt?" Chris asked her.

"Hmm?" she asked as she placed a pan on the stove beside the lasagna that was filled with dinner rolls.

His stomach turned over yet again in hunger. The last thing he needed was for the past to change anymore. Also, if he remembered right then Wyatt should be coming into the kitchen about now. Then, in a few seconds, the Kopkin demon would appear to attack the family.

Places please, he thought dryly. It was weird, but he felt as if his world had become a play and only he had seen the script so he was the only one to know what was going to happen.

"Wyatt? You're first born. You know, tall kind of balky in the Hulk type of way. Possible lazy eye." he listed for her sarcastically.

"Chris, you now that the whole lazy eye scenario happened because of personal gain. Oh, and if I remember this right then you gained a tail in the whole episode so if I were you I wouldn't be talking."

"Yeah, yeah. Past consequences. Over them now and moving onto the question involving Wyatt's whereabouts."

For a moment, his mother paled at his words. She dropped the spatula she'd been holding to scrape the dinner rolls off the pan onto the kitchen floor as she did.

"Hey, mom, are you okay?" he asked her.

In seconds, he'd come to her side. His hand was on her shaking one and he stared down into her cloudy brown eyes. If anything she looked haunted which didn't make any sense to him, but when did anything ever make a lot of sense to him? She nodded to him silently as she regained her composure. A smile pasted itself over her pale mauve lips as she went back into hostess mode.

"Mom?" he asked again.

"Sorry, I've been clumsy all day." she told him as she pushed a dark brown strand of hair out of her pale face.

"You sure?"

The last thing he needed was for his mother to be off her guard now. A demon was soon to attack and she was a pivotal part in its destruction. She needed to be focused on anything that could happen if he wanted to keep the past from changing anymore then it already had.

Why did it seem that he screwed everything up?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, Chris. That's my job." she said to him as she turned to him and patted his cheek lovingly.

"Not worry? In this family?" he laughed.

Piper laughed dryly with him and sighed.

"So, where's Wyatt?" he asked again for the hundredth time.

"I told him he could go to his friends."

"What? Why?" Chris spazzed.

Not good. Not good! That was starting to be his theme song for the day.

No Wyatt? Who would destroy the Kopkin Demon? Who would get hurt because of it?

How could she have just let him go to a friends house?

"I know. He was grounded and it's family dinner day, but I thought it would be a nice change for him if he celebrated a little with his friends."

Oh, yeah. The foot ball team. Great. Now what? It wasn't like there was enough time to warn everyone and have them believe him.

Just then the doorbell rang. Piper checked her watch to see the time as Chris's head shot up.

Who? No one was supposed to be here. This was only for family. No one else ever came to a family dinner before unless they were becoming part of the family themselves. No one had come to this family dinner last time he had lived it.

Chris watched his Aunt Phoebe as she came out of the solarium where everyone was loudly talking about things. Small scraps of conversations he couldn't make any sense of floated out to him as he stood rooted to his spot in confusion as well as apprehension. Phoebe rushed to the door and quickly opened it to open the outside world.

All he could see was the dark gray overcast sky. He realized that it was raining outside as he swallowed hard. There was a small figure standing in the doorway that was half covered from his vision by Phoebe and a large black umbrella that they were straining with to close.

Chris tried to make sense of who would be at the door. Wyatt wouldn't ring the doorbell. He'd orb in or use his key. Chris's emerald eyes swung to the clock where he saw that it was 5:15. The Kopkin demon would soon be arriving. He wouldn't use a doorbell either. He'd shimmer in.

The doorbell… Who would be here? The door slowly opened more as the dark rimless of raindrops dropped into the threshold.

Who?

"So I hear that you've got yourself a secret admirer." Paige's words haunted him for a moment.

No. No, it couldn't be. She couldn't be here. She wouldn't have come here after the way he had just left her in the school. She wouldn't know where he lived.

He was just fooling himself.

It had to be Wyatt. That was the only explanation for this. Wyatt probably had forgotten his key to the house, they must've locked the door accidentally, and he hadn't wanted to hear another 'personal gain' comment from their mother. So, he had used the doorbell. That had to be it.

Hope failed. The moment stopped. Her familiar voice floated into the room along with the cold breeze from the rainfall. "Hi. I brought dessert."

"Oh, goodie. Chocolate mousse cake? I think I am going to like you a lot," his aunt told Jade as she came more into the house shyly.

Jade walked through the threshold and took her ragged black combat boots off. She straightened herself as raindrops skirted her face in small streams. A small smile hinted itself over her lips as their eyes met across the small distance and he felt the world ending at his very hands.

"Hello, stranger." she called to him in the hallway.

"Hi." he called to her and through the side of his mouth he mumbled. "Mom, I told you that the Kopkin demon-stration was coming." he said as he tried to code the words in his annoyed state of mind.

"Relax, Chris." she told him lightly. I'll freeze him before…"

Before she could even finish her statement the Kopkin demon simmered into the hallway in front of Phoebe. She was instantly thrust aside into the sitting room. It's slimy gray and green scales slithered as it breathed in the air around it. It sucked in more as its beady rat-like red eyes cast over Piper.

Before she could react to him he had used his power to send her slamming back into the kitchen. Her body hit the kitchen island hard. She crumpled to the floor with her back crushed against the island as she moaned.

"Mom!" he cried.

Chris' dark emerald green eyes flickered back to the demon as it turned back to Jade who had turned as pale as a corpse. Her umbrella fell from her grip as she backed into the closed stained glass doors.

It smiled. It's long gray saber tooth-like teeth jutting over its saliva ridden white lips as it slithered forward like a snake ready to strike its prey. It's intent now was on Jade. Instantly, Chris remembered why. It sensed good souls and ate them alive to sustain its own immortal life.

"No!" he cried.

By then, Paige had ran into the hallway to be pummeled straight back into the grandfather clock. She slammed into it and fell to the floor instantly unconscious. She was down for the count. Chris knew none of his cousins could help. They were too young and too unfocused to even be able to vanquish a demon let alone cook their own dinner.

The demon looked over at him for a second. It gazed at him as it evaluated him and then it turned its back on him as it progressed towards Jade. He must not have been any threat. At least, that was what it thought. Sure, he wasn't freaking twice-blessed holder of Excalibur Wyatt Halliwell but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the demon hurt anyone else without a fight.

"Help!" she squealed as she buried herself further into the corner.

"I said no," he told the demon.

Before he knew what it was that he had done or even what had happened a burst of white orbs flew from his hands. They collided into the demons body without even looking as if they had even made a mark. For a shocked moment, he thought nothing was going to happen.

The demon hadn't even felt the orbs hit him. The demon hadn't even reacted to them at all. Then, it reared back its ugly head and lowered its saber tooth teeth in a sinking sweep for Jade's head. She raised her hands weakly up to defend herself against the razor sharp teeth and gave a small cry.

It didn't make it though. The teeth scraped over her small hands as she cried out in pain. Before it made any further contact, the demon exploded into clumpy green bloody pieces right before Chris's eyes.


	16. Awaken My Days

Bad news. I just found out that I am losing the internet within a week. I don't know when I will be able to update my stories or even when we'll get a different internet hookup.. So, I won't be able to update a lot.

I have the internet for another week. So, I will try to update at least one chapter for every story before I lose it completely. I'll still be updating it. However, now I can only do it from campus when I have time and there is already the tricky business of spring break.

* * *

Green clumps and neon green blood oozed down the blue-and-white wall papered wall as Chris quickly sat up from where he had landed. In the impact of the bloody clumps of demon he had been thrown straight onto his butt in the center of the hallway. Chris quickly brushed off as much bloody clingy green goo off of his body as he could and looked around at his family as he did so.

His mother was a few feet behind him. She was groaning as she tried to slowly get herself up off the ground where she had landed hard beside the kitchen island. His Aunt Phoebe was in the sitting room somewhere. He hadn't been able to see how badly she had been hurt because she had been thrown into a whole different room.

Aunt Paige was passed out on the floor. She had somehow fallen in a half sitting half lying position. The grandfather clock behind her was demolished. The only thing left in its wake were a few small jagged pieces of wood and glass scattered all over the floor as well as his aunt.

Chris's eyes instantly fell back onto Jade. She was in the corner. Her chest was heaving as she looked up from her cowering stance in the corner. Her dark eyes flitted to her bleeding hands as she pulled them down fro her eyes to see the chaotic state of the room.

He knew what she saw without knowing what to say to her to make it all better. There was no way she was going to be able to see the world the same way again. As much as he had tried to protect her from this very thing, she had still ended up seeing it. He had failed.

The hallway before her was demolished. The walls were caked in green blood as well as she was now. A few bloody pieces of demon were around her but more were spread out over the hardwood floor. His Aunt Paige was on the ground a few feet away from her caked with wood chips and glass. There was no one in the room left standing beside himself.

He had a feeling he looked just as bad. By looking down on himself, he saw the green bloody goo all over his clothes that had once been clean. He could even feel some of the goo in his now wet hair that was caked to his forehead.

"Uh.." he said. "Surprise?"

What do you say? She had no idea what she had walked in on. She had just been attacked by a demon. She had lived through it too. Something she had not been able to accomplish last time they had met. Last time..

Chris's throat closed up as he tried to swallowed hard. He couldn't think about that now. He had to figure out what to do. He had to make sure she was okay and he had to make sure she wasn't going to overreact to this.

She hadn't really done that the first time.

Before the mirage of memories could take his sanity over he heard the familiar sound of orbing. Instantly, he flinched at the sound. The last thing he needed was his own father to be arrive and blaming him for Jade being there. The last thing he needed was another talking to about his identity being exposed when it hadn't been his choice in the first place for her to be there.

He didn't want to lie to his father about his real relationship with Jade. Of course, he really didn't want to tell his father that he had just messed with time and the natural order of things to save one girl's life. His father had broken the rules for his own mother, but he doubted he would take too lightly to Chris doing the same thing. Especially, when his father had never really believed that what Chris and Jade had was more then puppy love.

Chris opened his mouth instantly to proclaim his innocence to his own father to find that instead of his father standing before him it was Wyatt. Wyatt stood there before him with a worried expression written over his face. His grayish-blue eyes met Chris's before he looked over the scene and found their mother slowly coming to her own shaky feet. He instantly ran to her and made sure she was steady on her feet.

"What the hell happened?" he asked angrily as his dark navy eyes turned to Chris for an explanation as if it were all his fault.

"What do you think Wyatt? What always happens here?" Chris asked in annoyance. "None other then a demon attack that I warned mom about, but she conveniently decided to ignore me about it and invite Jade over for dinner."

"Jade?" Wyatt asked him with his eyebrows joining in confusion at the unfamiliar name.

Instantly, both their eyes moved to look over at Jade who had taken a step out from the corner she had once been cowering behind. Then, she offered them a small unsure smile as she looked around herself. She had to be thinking that she was going crazy. There was no other explanation to it for her then that.

"Uh.. Hi," she answered as she took another unsure step from the wall and tried to avoid any mass piles of bloody demon bits. "Can someone explain to me what I just saw? I mean I am open minded I think. Well, I thought that until I just witnessed what happened. Did I just witness that?"

Wyatt gave Chris a sideways glance. Chris sighed, "Sorry about this."

"For what?" She asked in an even more confusion as her forehead wrinkled.

"This!" he told her and flicked his wrists in her general direction. In a moment, she was frozen in place where she stood. He instantly turned back to his brother and his mother.

"Aunt Paige!" Wyatt cried out as his gaze fell to her and instantly went to heal her. He left Chris standing beside his mother as he did so.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man." Piper informed him as she rubbed her elbow.

"What?" Chris asked as his emerald eyes stayed tuned on Jade's frozen solid face. He knew very well what his mother was saying.

He'd caught on earlier when she had been in his room with him. She'd thought he had regained a new power and that that was the power of premonition, but he hadn't. He had just lived this part of his life before. Now, he had just vanquished a demon on his own that the Power of Three hadn't even been able to touch and now he had a lot of explaining to do.

No one got two powers at once. Not even a twice blessed son.


	17. Quick details

Okay… Sorry if you thought this was going to be an update. However, I am writing to say that now that I am back at school I can update more regularly. So, I am in the process of editing the next chapter of this story. I hope to get it up before the week is out, or as earliest next week.

It's been a little harder than I thought it would be to get back into this story. I've tried three different chapters, but haven't liked how they panned out.


	18. Behind the Crimson Door

_I finally got this up. Yay! Hopefully yo guys still want to read it._

_--------------_

_Chris's hand shivered over his neck. Blood covered his fingertips like spider webs. He stared up at Jade as she cradled her black cordless phone in her hand. Her other hand was holding his free hand. Her eyes glistened as they traveled over the arrow sticking out of his lower abdomen._

"_Chris, how is this…"_

_She didn't finish. A moment later, white petals of light glistened before them like raindrops in the air. Jade dropped the phone onto the carpet as the light transformed itself into people. Her mouth hung open as the shrouds of light disappeared to form Leo and Piper. _

_She turned to them with her dark brown eyes resting on Chris. Leo instantly moved forward towards his son. His eyebrows drew together to wrinkle his tanned forehead. Piper quickly flicked her wrists at Jade to freeze her. Then, she turned her attention back to her son. Her hand resting over her pale pink lips and her other resting wrapped across her chest._

"_Chris, why didn't you call us sooner?" Piper cried._

"_I.." Chris tried to speak before pain wrenched through his side._

"_Darklighters arrow," Leo informed her._

_Piper kneeled slowly before her son. Her hand brushed his light brown hair from his forehead. Then, she quickly went to pull the arrow out._

"_No! No!" Leo cried knocking her hands away from the arrow. "You're pregnant. It's poison to the baby."_

"_But how do we get the arrow out? It's poisonous to you too!" Piper cried waving her hand and accidentally blowing up a nearby pillow._

_The white fluff flew slowly through the air as Chris coughed out, "Jade."_

"_Jade?" Piper asked looking back up at the girl she had frozen a moment before._

"_Jade.. she under..stands." Chris coughed out as his body wrenched with a new wave of spasms._

"_How?" Piper asked. "Did you tell her?"_

"_I think.. she figured it.. out." Chris replied, swallowing hard on the pain._

"_Chris, you can't do that. You can't be reckless like that. You have to be careful about our secret." Piper told him._

"_Piper, she's the only one right now. You have to unfreeze her," Leo cut in._

"_Alright," Piper replied. Her wrists flicked in Jade's direction. "But we are so having a talk, young man. And don't think that that doesn't mean your father doesn't use memory dust on your friend."_

_Jade unfroze slowly. Her eyes blinked as she slowly shook her head in wonderment. A few small pieces of fluff from the pillow were falling to the ground as she frowned at them. Her eyes then rested on Chris as he tried to smile up at her through the pain._

_Jade took a deep breath, "So, you must be the in-laws."_

_At the silence, she giggled nervously._

"_Alright. Whatever. I need you to take the arrow out of my son right now," Piper ordered._

_Jade moved off of the bed. She sat down next to Chris with her legs resting under her. He laughed a little and started coughing in pain. "I bet.. you never.. thought.." he tried to say._

"_That this would ever happen," she finished with a small smile._

_Jade pulled at the arrow. Her hands bending the wood till it cracked into two. She lost the top half of it and pulled the rest slowly from his body. Her one hand never left its spot cradling the nape of his neck. Once it was out and Chris was breathing raggedly she tried to offer the arrow to Leo and Piper, but they quickly backed away from her._

"_Poison," Chris explained to her confusion._

_Jade instantly dropped the arrow, "Shit! You let me touch it and it's poisonous!"_

"_No, only to us. Chris and I are whitelighters and Piper's pregnant with a future witheligher to be. You, being human, makes you immune to its poison." Leo gently informed her._

_Jade looked down at Chris's blood on her hands, "Oh."_

_Leo moved forward. Now, that the arrow was safely out of Chris he could heal him. "Thank you," he said to Jade. Then, he rested his hands over Chris's chest. A moment later there was a soft golden glow illuminating from them as he healed Chris._

"_Wow," Jade whispered._

"_Yeah, wow." Piper agreed with a warm smile._

_Chris struggled to a sitting position as soon as Leo was done healing him. He gave his mom and dad both a big smile as he looked back at Jade. Piper shook her head as Leo came to stand beside her and then she froze Jade again._

"_Alright, onto our next problem. What are we going to do about her?" Piper asked._

"_Erase her memory? Go back to pretending nothing happened." Leo offered._

"_No way!" Chris cried, taking the steps left between them._

"_No way?" Piper repeated._

"_No, I… She's okay with it, mom. She gets it. How? I don't know. Why? I can't say, but she does. Don't take this away from me. Not when someone outside of magic that's not an innocent knows about us and gets it!" Chris cried._

"_Chris, honey," Piper tried in a tired voice._

"_No, mom. Not her! You can use magic all you want on anyone you want, but I want her."_

_Piper's face contorted. She looked down, swallowing hard, and biting her lips._

"_You're sure she can keep our secret?" Leo asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Because this just isn't your secret anymore, Chris. This is the whole families secret. All of our lives are in her hands," Piper explained worriedly. _

"_I know, mom."_

_Piper shook her head._

"_Mom, how many times have you wished you could be normal? How many times have you wanted to tell our secret?" Chris asked her, pleadingly._

_Leo stayed quiet. His arm now over Piper's shoulders as she listened._

"_She's the one and only person I've ever trusted with it. She's okay with it. Sure, freaked out, but I can talk to her about it. I don't have to make up some lame excuse for disappearing all the time and I get someone that I can talk to about it. Someone normal. Someone that can accept me the way I am. Which is basically as a freak of nature."_

"_You're not a freak of nature," Piper interrupted._

"_Either way you wrap the package I'm still not like everyone else."_

"_Chris, honey, you're my son. You'll see, live, and even learn things that no one will ever know, but you will carry that wisdom with you forever. You will save so many lives and prevent so much pain. You have a gift that sure you can't return it, but you can always use it to help others." Piper sighed. "Chris, I'm just worried that the more she knows the more susceptible she is to getting hurt and then what will you do when that happens? Or worse when she dies because of knowing our secret."_

"_I need her," Chris responded shaking his head._

"_Chris!" Piper cried._

"_I want to let her be the one to decide to forget or live with it."_

"_Chris, I.." Piper tried, but failed._

_Leo interrupted. "Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes." Chris replied adamantly._

"_Fine," Piper said looking from her stubborn son to her husbands blazing eyes she unfroze Jade. Piper took a step back towards Leo and let his wrap his arm around her._

_Jade smiled, "You're all better."_

"_Yeah," Chris replied._

"_Okay, hate to interrupt. Well, Jade we've all got a question for you," Piper said._

"_Shoot," Jade replied._

"_How are you dealing with our secret?" _

"_Secret? Oh, you mean the whole 'witch thing'," Jade responded air quoting. "It's cool. You save the world on a daily basis."_

"_What are you planning on doing with that knowledge?" Piper asked._

_Jade looked at them quizzically. "Far be it from me to tell your secret."_

"_Good. Let's keep it that way," Piper replied clapping her hands together. "Chris, curfew in a half hour."_

"_Nice meeting you," Jade called as they orbed out._

_When they were gone she looked over at Chris with a small grin, "So you think they liked me?"_

_Chris laughed rubbing his cheek self-consciously._

**You've got explaining to do, young man!" Piper said. "And you'd better start talking."**

Chris jumped at the sound of his mother's voice as he realized where he was again. She was leaning against the island as Wyatt quietly healed her. Paige sat nearby in a chair at the table and Phoebe was in the process of collapsing there as well with an icepack on her forehead. Somehow, he'd lost a few moments in time. A repercussion of the spell? Where was Prue when he needed her?

"Now!"


End file.
